No huyas de mi
by dannyta
Summary: La ordenada vida de Hermione Granger está a punto de ponerse de cabeza. Harry Potter por otra parte no quiere nada que tenga que ver con el amor.. ¿que pasa cuando por cosas del destino ambos se conocen? EPILOGO!
1. Un encuentro accidentado

Adaptación de una novela de Maurren Child... Los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowlling.

**Introducción:**  
Hermione no confia en las relaciones pasajeras y después de ver como sus padres fracasaron en su matrimonio y la repentina muerte de su madre cuando era una niña hacen que sea una mujer cauta y reacia al amor... hasta que conoce a Harry Potter...

No se podía negar que entre ellos ardía la llama de la pasión, el deseo de Harry por Hermione no se había apagado ¿pero podrá tambiéna conquistar su corazón?.

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro accidentado.**

Venga tonta métela de una vez - se decía Hermione tratando de meter la pequeña llave en la aun mas pequeña cerradura de la oficina, en mitad de un oscuro pasillo - Al fin - soltó un suspiro cuando la escurridiza llave entró por fin y pudo abrir la puerta.

Se dirigió automáticamente hasta el interruptor y un resoplido de impaciencia salió de sus labios. Parece que nadie pensaba en dar la luz aún. Se lamentó de haberse quedado cuando todos los demás en la oficina ya se había ido a sus casas. Pero si no hubiera olvidado llevarse esos informes de la oficina de su amigo Draco antes no estaría a las 10 de la noche allí.

A que clase de imbécil se le ocurre quedarse hasta estas las 10 de la noche trabajando - se dijo cuando se acercó al escritorio de su compañero de trabajo para tomar unos informes - cuando podría estar en casa disfrutando de un delicioso baño caliente.

Solamente a ti y a mi - dijo un vozarrón desde las sombras. Hermione se paralizó del susto y escudriñó la oscura habitación en busca del intruso - y otra cosa preciosa, eso del baño caliente suena maravilloso.

Hermione se aterrorizó e instintivamente se echó hacia atrás - ¿Quien es usted? - preguntó al tiempo que retrocedía tratando de recordar algo de defensa personal que le habían enseñado en ese gimnasio tan caro, pero nada venia a su mente - No se acerque - dijo con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la suya. Dios estaba muerta de miedo.

Tranquila señorita - dijo el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a ella - no le haré daño.

Si claro, pensó ella. De pronto y sin pensarlo metió la mano en el boldo dando otro pasó hacia atrás. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba y por la desesperación tiró todo lo que tenia el bolso al suelo y cuando notó que en sus manos tenia un tubo se sintió un poco más segura. Apuntó al hombre y trató de que su voz sonara firme - Quédese donde está -

Oh por favor - dijo el hombre mirando su mano, su voz sonó un poco irritada.

Hermione dio otro paso atrás y esta vez con tan mala suerte que uno de los tacones de su zapato de desprendió lo que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio dándose esta vez con la cadera en la punta del escritorio - Maldición ! - dijo masajeando la zona.

Está bien? - preguntó el hombre acercándose otra vez. Ella lo miró y no lo pensó dos veces, destapó el tubo y arrojó polvos picapica a la cara del sujeto.

Maldita sea! - el hombre se llevó una mano a los ojos y con la otro tomó a Hermione de la mano, fue entonces cuando sintió miedo en verdad ya que el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella cayendo los dos al suelo ella encima de él. Pero el tipo era mucho más fuerte que ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los papeles cambiaron quedando él sobre ella. Le tapó la boca con una mano. Hasta sus narices llegó olor a perfume y madera.

Demonios mujer quédese quieta - dijo el hombre con voz potente - si me promete no gritar le retiro la mano - justo en ese momento se encendieron los focos y Hermione cerró los ojos. No quería verlo, si no lo reconocía quizás la no le hiciera nada. Pero su curiosidad pudo más y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una miraba verde y brillante, además de divertida.

Si no hubiera echo este escándalo me hubiera presentando hace bastante - dijo el hombre sonriendo - que fue lo que me arrojaste a la cara?

Ella se quedó callada, esa sonrisa y esos ojos los reconocía de alguna parte, pero no recordaba de donde. Entonces y como leyendo sus pensamientos la imagen de una fotografía en el escritorio de su compañero de oficina Draco Malfoy llegó a su mente, una en la que aparecían varias personas y justo entre la esposa de Draco, Ginny y un pelirrojo bastante alto aparecía la persona que la tenia en el suelo.

Me llamo Harry Potter - dijo el hombre - y por tu cara supongo que me reconociste... así que no ha necesidad de que te diga que soy un amigo Draco...¿y tu eres...?

Como entraste? - preguntó tratando de soltarse, pero el tipo no daba muestra de querer dejarla ir -

Los de seguridad me dejaron pasar - contestó - Ahora... sabemos quien soy yo, pero ¿quien eres tu?

Soy Hermione Granger - dijo - este es la empresa de mi padre y vine porque tenía que recoger unos informes...¿porque te estoy contando todo esto?

No lo sé - dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros - ¿me lo tengo que creer?

Pues me da lo mismo si lo crees o no ¿pero porque iba a mentirte? - dijo ella mirándolo con furia y tratando de liberar las manos - ¿puedes dejar que me levante?

Lo haría pero si te dejo ir ¿como puedo estar seguro de que no volverás a actuar como una maniática que arroja cosas a los ojos de las personas? - dijo como quien dice el clima -

Hermione ya estaba harta de la situación, además aquel sujeto la recorría con la mirada como desnudándola y eso no le gusto para nada, pero al parecer a su cuerpo si, porque se estremeció. Sintió una de las piernas de aquel hombre sobre las suyas y de pronto una de sus grandes manos a un costado de las caderas y subía...suficiente, se dijo llena de rabia, se soltó de su agresor y le propinó un golpe en la barbilla. Harry la soltó de inmediato y se levantó. Ella hizo lo mismo y lo miró con todo el odio del mundo, pero él por el contrario se estaba riendo. Le dieron ganas de darle otro buen golpe.

Vaya. Nada mal - dijo Harry frotándose el mentón - que te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí y me dices donde aprendiste a dar esos golpes?

Hermione se quedó de piedra - No gracias. no tengo ganas de ir a tomar nada y menos contigo, además ya debo irme - dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, no sabia porque pero ese hombre la ponía nerviosa.

Oh vamos, solo será una copa - dijo Harry acercándose nuevamente a ella - prometo que tendré las manos quietas - susurró sonriendo traviesamente.

Es tarde. Si estas aquí haciéndole un favor a tu amigo no creo que vayas a robar nada así que puedo irme tranquila. - dijo manteniendo el control y poniendo su bolso semivacío en su pecho, como si fuera una especie de escudo - así que... adiós.

Entonces no aceptas? - dijo con una voz que hubiera conmovido a cualquiera - solo serán un par de horas... y quien sabe? puede que después deje que me des otro golpe si hace que te sientas mejor por disfrutar de mis caricias.

Eso la escandalizó, pero con un control sobrehumano lo miró a los ojos y dijo - Potter, no iría a tomar nada contigo aunque estuviéramos en el desierto y tuvieras el mapa al único oasis existente - y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salio de la oficina haciendo un cómico ruido con los zapatos.

Al llegar a la puerta del ascensor oyó como aquel hombre soltaba una carcajada. Ella apretó el 1 y las puertas se cerraron.

Pero que mujer - se dijo Harry al quedar nuevamente solo en el despacho, se volvió y contemplo el desastre que la chica había dejado al tratar de sacar el bote de polvos picapica, observó el piso y fue recogiendo una a una todas las cosas que la chica había regado en su afán por encontrar el aerosol de picapica. Harry arqueó las cejas, llevaba desde un cepillo de pelo hasta una pequeña caja con desatornilladores, también un par de cajas de medicamentos y un pequeño bocado en papel de aluminio. Al parecer Hermione Granger llevaba una vida bastante ajetreada.

Se preguntó porque llevaría un batallón de medicamentos al mismo tiempo que se decía que no era asunto suyo. Uno de sus lemas era no querer saber nada de las mujeres a las que conocía. Mientras mas se sabia de la persona más te importaba y era ahí cuando comenzabas a sufrir.

Sintió el ruido del ascensor que la alejaba de allí y por un momento pensó en seguirla, pero no hacia falta, sabía que volvería a verla, vio un destello en el piso y se arrodilló a recoger la pequeña llave. Hermione había olvidado los informes que había ido a buscar y la única forma de entrar nuevamente a la oficina era con una llave y la suya la había olvidado. Sonrió al tiempo que se guardaba la llave y se dirigía nuevamente al aparato del aire acondicionado de su amigo. Cuando este le había pedido que viera si podía hacer algo con su aire acondicionado nunca le advirtió que podría presentarse un tornado de aquellas proporciones, aunque si resultaba ser un huracán de cabello castaño y ojos color miel no hubiera echo mucho por evitarlo. Ya hablaría con Draco cuando volviera de su viaje con Ginny arreglaría cuentas con él, aunque no podía menos que estar agradecido, dejando de lado el incidente de los polvos picapica y que haya terminado dándole un golpe en el rostro, había sido un encuentro agradable. Volvió a sonreír al pensar en ella y en lo bien que le haría pasar un rato de sana entretención y relajación en su compañía. Si señor, sería un verdadero placer hacer que Hermione Granger se divirtiera un poco.

Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado. Las actualizaciones serán bastante seguidas.. palabra nn.

Tengo la mayoria de la historia en el PC y solo faltan algunas cosillas por afinar para subirlos... En total serán como 9 capitulos + el epilogo.

No olviden dejar reviews, ya saben clik "GO" y a escribir... nos vemos pronto...

DanytaHH


	2. Una cita por tus informes ¿aceptas?

**Capitulo 2: Una cita por tus informes… ¿aceptas? **

De pie en la asoleada calle Hermione miraba el edificio que tenia enfrente donde en unas doradas letras decía claramente "Motores y Ciclomotores Potter". Soltó un suspiró y recordó la noche anterior y el incidente, si no hubiera sido tan descuidada se habría ahorrado el mal rato de ver otra vez a ese patán, pero necesitaba la llave para recoger sus cosas y los informes, lo que implicaba ver otra vez a Harry Potter. No había sido difícil encontrarlo, recordaba muy bien que Draco en alguna oportunidad le dijo que su amigo era dueño de una tienda de motocicletas, así que una rápida vista a las páginas amarillas había bastado.

Si no hubiera dejado que me acosara de esa manera no estaría aquí ahora - se dijo en un murmullo y al recordar de nuevo las sensaciones que aquel tipo le produjo la recorrió un escalofrío - Ya basta Hermione, deja de fantasear, viniste a buscar una simple llave y nada más...

Dio un profundo respiro y empujo la puerta que pareció transportarla a otro mundo, un mundo en que estaba claro que ella no pertenecía. Había al menos 20 personas en el hall, todas vestidas con ropas de cuero y algunos con pañuelos en la cabeza, otros en mezclilla, ella en cambio era la única de traje y tacones. Una mujer rubia, ojos azules y de sonrisa amable se acercó hasta ella.

Puedo ayudarle? - le preguntó -

Hermione se volvió hacia la chica - busco a Harry Potter - le dijo.

Está en el taller de servicio- dijo otro hombre mirando atentamente a Hermione - pero saldrá en unos minutos.

La chica rubia asintió - Así es... no debe tardar, solo fue a revisar unas cosas ¿quieres algo de tomar mientras esperas? - Hermione negó con la cabeza - de acuerdo, si necesitas algo mi nombre es Luna.

Gracias - susurró Hermione.

Cuando Luna se fue otra puerta se abrió detrás de un mostrador y apareció Harry, usando unos jeans desgastados una solera blanca de lino. Cuando posó su mirada en ella sonrió. Ella decidida a no prestar atención a las sensaciones que experimentó se acercó decidida a él.

Se escuchó un largo silbido seguido de un comentario.

Bonitas ruedas - dijo el mismo hombre de la vez anterior -

Como? - pregunto volviendo al hombre que había hablado -

Se refiere a tus piernas Hermione - dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada elocuente al tipo - se refiere a que tienes bonitas piernas.

Oh - susurró ella ruborizándose un poco - Gracias..

Y a él que le importaba si Terry Boot encontraba lindas sus piernas, no prestó atención a la extraña sensación en el estomago. Al verla acercarse sintió un escalofrío. Es algo normal, pensó, algo que pasa cuando ves a una mujer hermosa, porque no podía negar que Hermione lo era. Incluso vestida con ese traje verde y los zapatos de tacón se veía preciosa. Había esperado que apareciera pronto reclamando sus cosas, pero no se había imaginado que sentiría tanto placer al verla.

Buenos días - le dijo cuando llegó hasta él -

Buenos días - respondió -

Ella se quedó mirándolo - Ayer en la noche olvidé la llave del despacho de Draco - dijo despacio.

Harry asintió - y los informes...- dijo acercándose a ella.

Si - respondió ella -

Y todas las porquerías que llevabas en el bolso - dijo Harry, Ella frunció el seño.

Si eso también - dijo mirándolo ceñuda y espero un momento, esperando que le diera la llave enseguida, pero no fue así - veo que no me lo vas a poner fácil...

Que tendía eso de divertido - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -

Es que todo tiene que ser divertido para ti? - dijo -

Eso depende - dijo él - Mira aquí están los informes y la llave - dijo Harry lento y claro entregándole unas carpetas - pero para recuperar el resto de tus cosas debes aceptar ir a cenar conmigo esta noche.

Pero después de haberlo dicho se dijo que no era suficiente, tenia que estar con ella en un lugar privado y a solas para comprobar si todo lo que estaba sintiendo era producto de su imaginación. Ella lo miró con sorpresa para luego fruncir lentamente el ceño. La vio fruncir el ceño nuevamente y morderse el labio como pensando en algo, estaba claro que estaba analizando las cosas, al igual que él.

Draco me había hablado de ti, pero nunca mencionó que fueras tan despiadado - dijo plantando las manos en el mostrador muy cerca de las de él -

No soy despiadado Hermione - dijo un poco aturdido por el comentario - simplemente me gusta jugar mis propias reglas.

Que son? - quiso saber ella. Pero él se quedó callado.

Para saber sus motivos tendría que haber pasado por lo que él y no estaba listo para hablar de eso y menos con una mujer que acababa de conocer, así que simplemente le dijo - Las reglas cambian según las circunstancias -

Porque no me sorprende - murmuró ella mirándolo por el ladillo del ojo -¿usas siempre la misma táctica para invitar a una mujer? - preguntó.

Solo si no me queda otra alternativa - la miró y se dijo que lo mejor era que le devolviera sus cosas y la deja ir, pero algo no sabía que le decía que no la dejara tan fácilmente. - que dices aceptas o no?

De acuerdo, no tengo alternativa verdad? - dijo mirándolo suplicante, para ver si afloraban sus buenos sentimientos, pero al parecer Harry Potter no los tenía - Esta es mi dirección - dijo pasándole una tarjeta - a las 7.30.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar cuando la voz de Harry sonó a sus espaldas - No tienes que hacerlo Hermione, si no quieres salir conmigo siempre puedes ir donde Draco y llorar un poco y decirle que te rescate de mis garras.

Elle se volvió - Yo no lloro a nadie y no necesito que nadie me rescate Harry, soy una mujer y puedo cuidarme yo solita - dijo.

El se frotó el mentón - Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente -

Bien, es mejor para los dos que lo recuerdes. Nos vemos - dijo y salio del edificio. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta de vidrio por un rato hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado. Luna lo miraba divertida - ¿Que?

Nada - dijo ella rápidamente y luego volvió su vista hacia la puerta - es una chica linda.

Harry se hizo el sordo, pero en el fondo sabia que su amiga tenia razón.


	3. Pizza, Billar y Un beso

**Capitulo 3: Pizza, Billar y un beso…**

Que se pone una para salir con un hombre que va por la vida vestido como un adolescente rebelde y tan seguro de si mismo?

Hermione se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación y sonrió. Aquel vestido le quedaba perfecto. Aunque por delante más bien parecía un vestido nada revelador, incluso mojigato, por detrás era todo menos eso, tenía un escote que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda, negro y ajustado, de largo hasta un poco más abajo de la rodilla, era un vestido bastante provocador.

Fue hasta la cama y cogió la cartera de donde sacó un lápiz labial color rosa y se puso un poco en los labios. Se preguntó si estaba bien seguir con aquella, se negaba a llamarla cita. Un estruendo lleno el silencio de la noche y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Que no llueva esta noche por favor - se dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana -

Pero aquel rugido no tenia nada que ver con la lluvia y segundos después averiguo porque. Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia Harry quien estaba apoyado en la motocicleta más grande que había visto jamás. El sonrió cuando la vio acercarse y a ella le dio un vuelvo el estomago. Se vía muy guapo con jeans negros desgastados y una camisa negra con discretas rayas blancas. Además se había afeitado para la ocasión y su pelo negro igual de indomable que las dos veces que lo había visto antes. Simplemente irresistible.

Te ves muy bien - le dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo - pero ese atuendo no es muy adecuado para subir a una moto.

No tenia idea que iba a montar en moto - dijo ella mirando a la imponente maquina -

Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez - dijo él sonriendo - venga, vamos ya...

No pretenderás que suba ahí - le dijo señalando la moto - así verdad? - y señaló el vestido.

Pues claro - dijo él dándole un casco - ponte esto, es la ley.

Harry... espera yo... - dijo suspirando y dándole el casco nuevamente a él - iré a cambiarme.

Ya no hay tiempo – le dijo - llegaremos tarde.

No puedes esperar dos minutos - dijo ella un poco molesta -

Harry soltó una carcajada - Cariño, no hay mujer en el mundo que demore dos minutos en cambiarse... además como ya he dicho llegamos tarde así que acomódate el vestido y pasa una de esas preciosas piernas por aquí - dijo señalando el asiento de la moto.

Ella arqueó las cejas, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que se subiera el vestido, ahogando un gruñido se subió la falda y montó en la motocicleta, el motor la hizo vibrar de los pies a la cabeza. Automáticamente una idea le vino a la mete así que gritó para que él la escuchara.

Hey... donde están mis cosas? - dijo. No pensaba seguir con aquello si él no le había llevado sus cosas -

Harry la miró por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño, luego señaló con su mano un compartimiento al lado del motor - todo está ahí... así que ahora sujétate fuerte - le dijo. Ella se agarró de su cintura y con estridente ruido se alejaron del lugar.

30 minutos después Hermione respiraba el limpio y agradable aroma del mar. Cuando se sacó el casco que el le había dado sintió que se secaba por lo menos tres kilos de encima. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en la bahía, frente a uno de los restaurantes más viejos y conocidos de la costa.

Genial... el vestido que traigo es ideal para el lugar - murmuró en voz alta mirando el decorado del local -

Sabes? me he dado cuenta que lo haces muy seguido - dijo Harry parándose junto a ella -

Que cosa?

Hablar sola - dijo él mirándola -

Ella lo miró, era una costumbre que tenia de niña, seguramente debido a todo los años de soledad y abandono por parte de su padre había adoptado esa costumbre, pero no tenia caso explicárselo.

Cuando se discute consigo misma es cuando se tiene problemas Harry - se limitó a decir y echó a andar hacia la entrada del restaurante -

Harry rió por el comentario, pero en cuanto ella le dio la espalda dejo de hacerlo de inmediato. Los 20 kilómetros hasta la costa nunca se le habían echo tan dolorosos como hasta ahora. Llevar a Hermione detrás y sentirla tan cerca lo habían echo experimentar cosas que nunca antes había sentido. La miró nuevamente y ahogó un gemido al verle el escote del vestido y su piel bronceada. Inmediatamente se le vino a la cabeza su imagen tendida bajo una toalla y sin bañador. Perfecto, ya tenia una imagen con la cual volverse loco el resto de la noche. Apretó los puños y de tres zancadas llegó hasta ella sujetándola del brazo.

Debiste advertirme lo del vestido - le dijo apretándola suavemente, ella lo miró extrañada pero sonriendo - Ven entremos de una vez, muero de hambre.

Había evitado entrar a "El Cuevo" durante toda su vida. Aunque el lugar era considerado un lugar de interés turístico por su antigüedad y la pizza que servían tenia excelente fama nunca se había atrevido a poner un pie en el lugar, su padre tan estricto como siempre se hubiera puesto furioso si se enteraba así que para evitarse problemas prefirió nunca entrar. Pero al estar allí se dijo que había sido una tonta, la pizza era sencillamente deliciosa y el billar aunque era la primera vez que lo jugaba le había parecido divertido. Aunque no sabia a ciencia cierta si era el juego en si o el profesor lo que lo hacia tan interesante.

Harry se inclinó un poco y ella pudo sentir su pecho contra su espalda desnuda. Estaban en la mesa y él le enseñaba como tomar el palo para tirar. Ella se puso nerviosa provocando que fallaran el tiro.

Estas perdiendo condición Potter - gritó un hombre por encima de la música -

A mi no me lo parece - gritó una mujer de rasgos orientales y pelo negro desde la barra. Todos los presentes rieron y ella agradeció el humor del salón, en parte así podía disimular un poco el rubor de sus mejillas -

El tipo que estaba jugando con ellos tiró y falló - Nuestro turno - dijo Harry señalando la mesa.

Hermione negó - No gracias...prefiero mirarlos un rato... - aunque en el fondo lo que deseaba era alejarse, no sabia si resistiría estar otra vez tan cerca de él.

Segura? - le preguntó él mirándola, Hermione asintió - de acuerdo.

Se fue un poco lejos de la mesa desde donde observó como jugaba, estaba metida en un buen lío, se dijo. Después de 10 minutos Harry ganó y todos sus amigos aplaudieron. El levantó los brazos en señal de triunfo y la misma mujer que había hablado hace rato le echó los brazos al hombro y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Hermione se puso tensa.

Harry separó gentilmente a Cho, que así se llamaba la mujer, y miró a Hermione... y Demonios!... se sintió culpable. No tenía sentido, ella no era nada suyo, no era su novia o su esposa así que no tenia porque sentirse así. Se aproximó donde ella estaba diciéndose que no tenia porque dar explicaciones a aquella mujer.

No quiero echar a perder tu diversión - le dijo ella en tono mordaz y mirando a la oriental con cara de pocos amigos -

Claro que si, pensó él al tiempo que le quitaba el palo de billar de las manos. Ella hizo ademán de alejarse pero Harry le tomó la mano y la jaló a la pista de baile de donde salían los compases de una canción romántica.

Ella trató de irse otra vez, pero Harry no le hizo caso y tiró de ella con fuerza aprisionando su cintura con sus manos.

Hermione se resistió - baila conmigo - le dijo él atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Ella lo miró a los ojos y se relajó.

Otras dos parejas bailaban cerca, pero para Harry era como estar en una burbuja, en la que solo estaban él y Hermione. Había soportado toda la noche que los tipos del lugar casi se la comieran con los ojos y lo único que quería en ese momento era demostrar a todos que ella era suya, al menos por esa noche.

Mientras seguían bailando Hermione recostó su cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, el le acarició la espalda suavemente. Se separaron un poco y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, Harry percibió un brillo en esos ojos miel pero fue tan rápido que lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Puso una mano en su mejilla al tiempo que ella suspiraba y cerraba los ojos, Maldición, se estaba metiendo en problemas, se dijo, pero en ese momento no le importó en lo absoluto. Lo único que tenía en la mente en esos momentos era que Hermione estaba en sus brazos y que suspiraba mientras el la guiaba en la pista. Daba la sensación de que estaban envueltos en una especie de hechizo.

Pero el encantamiento término cuando la canción daba los últimos compases y el cantante decía con voz triste al ritmo de la melodía lo peligroso que era entregar el corazón a alguien. Algunos de los presentes aplaudieron. Harry aun tenía la vista puesta en Hermione. Alguien por detrás la empujó haciendo que se abalanzara sobre él y eso lo puso tenso. Hermione lo miró y se estremeció, por alguna razón parecía enfadado, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle e hizo una mueca cuando de los parlantes salió una potente canción de rock.

Harry la tomó del brazo y sin decir nada agarró los cascos y la arrastró hasta la mesa - Vamos, te llevo a tu casa - le dijo en tono serio. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger su bolso cuando nuevamente él la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta afuera. Se sentía aturdida y mareada y la cerveza que había tomado parece que le subía a la cabeza, se dejó guiar por Harry y en todo el camino de regreso trató por todos los medios de no tener contacto con su espalda.

Cuando llegaron frente su casa se bajó rápidamente de la moto y él hizo lo mismo, un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar, Harry se inclinó, sacó una bolsa de papel del compartimiento y se lo tendió.

Son mis cosas? - dijo ella, él asintió. Hermione tomo la bolsa y lo miró nuevamente – Gracias por todo…ha sido una velada interesante...

Si - dijo él ceñudo - creo que es una buena palabra para definirla.

Ella le tendió la mano, pero el no la aceptó. En lugar de eso le tomó el brazo y la condujo por el sendero hacia la puerta de la casa - No es necesario que me acompañes, puedo sola.

Tu solo sígueme la corriente - le dijo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta ella sacó de su bolso la llave y se volvió hacia él, pero Harry se la quitó de las manos - déjame yo abro.

Una vez abierta la puerta se metió rápidamente y lo miró nuevamente, estaba tenso y molesto por algo y ella no estaba segura de querer saber la razón.

Gracias por traerme a casa - le dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada - ha sido una velada maravillosa...

No lo hagas - le dijo él. Ella lo miró extrañada - no me despidas con la típica frase, ambos sabemos que no ha sido una velada maravillosa.

No, no lo ha sido - dijo ella dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por esos ojos - ha sido interesante como ya te dije antes. Ahora si no te importa quiero ir a dormir. Así que Buenas noches - hizo además de cerrar la puerta pero él no la dejó.

Bien, me iré pero primero voy a hacer algo en lo que llevo pensando toda la noche - le dijo acercándose a ella.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando vio que Harry se acercaba más a ella ¿que tenia de malo un beso? se dijo, pero nada más sentir los labios de Harry presionando los suyos lo supo. Aquel no era un beso romántico ni tierno, sino más bien una invasión a su boca. La lengua de Harry empezó a jugar con la de ella y en respuesta todo su cuerpo reaccionó. Dios, nunca nadie la había besado como él lo hacia en esos momentos. Las manos de Harry antes en su espalda fueron bajando mientras el beso se intensificaba, en tanto que ella solo atinó a pasarle los brazos por el cuello y revolver aún más los negros cabellos de Harry.

En el momento en que las manos de Harry llegaron a la parte baja de su espalda ella se estremeció y soltó un gemido. Ese mismo gemido de abandono fue como un balde de agua fría para el chico que se separó abruptamente de ella.

Hermione lo miró por un momento entre confundida y aun en estado de schok, sentía los parpados pesados y las piernas de gelatina, pero cuando sintió que Harry se alejaba de ella un pasó volvió a la realidad.

Hermione yo... - comenzó a decir, pero ella lo cayó poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios y negando con la cabeza -

Déjalo así - susurró con la voz ahogada - no me place discutir nada ahora.

Si - dijo él tomando su mano entre las suyas - a mí tampoco...

Buenas noches Harry - dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta. Se apoyó en ella y suspiró, entonces fue que sintió que las piernas y todo el cuerpo le temblaban - Oh Dios!

Harry contempló unos segundos la puerta que lo separaba de ella y salió a la oscura calle ahogando una maldición. Se subió a la moto y con un potente rugido de alejó del lugar.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... pronto se viene otro más apasionado aún.

Sigan dejando sus comentarios…. mil gracias a todos x seguir mi historia… En especial a Liz Echizen, Mily, Dragonfly81… me alegra mucho de que la historia les haya gustado.

_Un pequeño adelanto del Cap.4_

_Pues te equivocas - le dijo Harry terminantemente- es una chica linda e inteligente, pero no es nada más que una atracción, así que no especules, además ella es una seria ejecutiva, ¿porque me fijaría en ella? _

_Cuando abrió y vio a Harry parado frente a ella la misma extraña sensación de las veces anteriores se hizo presente. _

_Que haces aquí? - le preguntó - _

_Tenemos que hablar - fue todo lo que dijo él y sin esperar invitación entró a la casa - lo que pasó anoche... _

_No... No la estas tomando - dijo él ceñudo - _

_Pues es cierto - dijo ella levantándose - no la estoy tomando._

_Genial - gruñó Harry - _

_tatatatannnnnnnnn.. les gustó? _


	4. Aclarando ciertas cosas

**Capitulo 4: Aclarando ciertas cosas **

Normalmente el hecho de trabajar con las motos le ayudaba a evadirse y tranquilizarse. Con las manos y la mente ocupadas en ellas, normalmente no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por nada más. A veces le bastaba con entrar al taller de reparación, donde la música rock que salía de los parlantes o la entretenida charla con los mecánicos eran suficientes par hacer que Harry Potter se sintiera feliz.

Hasta hoy.

Por tercera vez en un buen rato intentaba ajustar una tuerca que se le resistía; Profirió una exclamación seguida de una palabrota cuando se le resbaló la herramienta y se llevó por delante un trozo de piel de los nudillos.

Maldita sea!

Un mal día No Harry?

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su mecánico en jefe Ron Weasley ; el muy patán le había estado molestando toda la mañana para que le contara porque estaba con un humor de los mil diablos.

Piérdete Ron - le dijo y siguió tratando por enésima vez de ajustar la tuerca - no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

No trato de que discutas conmigo - dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo - pero no puedo negar que siento gran curiosidad por saber que es lo que te tiene con semejante mal humor.

No es de tu incumbencia así que déjame tranquilo - dijo Harry tratando por todos los medios de controlarse - no te metas!

Lo haría - dijo Ron - pero llevas así toda la mañana ¿sabias que tus mecánicos han pensado en renunciar? les has buscado el odio durante toda la mañana. Incluso a Luna le están dando ganas de arrollarte con una de las motos de la sala de ventas.

Si Luna ha podido soportarte a ti - dijo Harry con desdén - puede soportarme a mí también.

Podría... pero tú no eres tan guapo como yo - dijo Ron con solemnidad. Harry soltó una carcajada - y bueno... quien es la chica?

Harry arqueó las cejas - ¿quien dijo que se trata de una chica? - preguntó.

Fue el turno de Ron de arquear las cejas - ¿Que otra cosa podría ser? - le pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry contempló a su amigo por un momento, no le causaba gracia tener que hablar con él de su "problema" pero guardárselo le había costado una noche completa de insomnio y un gigantesco dolor de cabeza. Suspiró resignado.

Vamos - le animó Ron - dímelo... ya verás que te sentirás mejor cuando lo hayas echado afuera. ¿Cómo se llama?

Quien ha dicho que se trata de una mujer? - dijo Harry –

Ron se echó a reír.

Qué más podría ser? - dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -

harry asintió, disgustado consigo mismo – Es cierto – dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Miró a su amigo debatiéndose en silencio entre pedirle consejo o no. Pero podría resultar beneficioso hablar de ella y del efecto que le había causado. Además Ron y él eran amigos desde que eran unos niños, habían ido al colegio juntos y habían compartido muchas cosas a lo largo de los años. Sabiendo que era inevitable comenzó a hablar.

Se llama Hermione.

Ah… - Ron hizo un gesto como provocándolo para que siguiera hablando –

No hay nada de eso Ron – le advirtió Harry –

Maldita sea Harry – dijo Ron – pues ya es hora de que encuentres a una que sea algo de eso.

Sabes perfectamente que no me interesan las relaciones permanentes – dijo Harry – Lo que pasó fue que más o menos me tropecé con ella…

Es el destino entonces mi amigo – dijo Ron en tono medio solemne medio en broma –

Harry frunció el ceño al mirar a su mejor amigo – Sabía que sería una equivocación hablarte de esto – dijo.

Muy bien – dijo Ron haciéndose en desinteresado – No volveré a decir cuanto necesitas a alguien a tu lado, tampoco diré que ya no eres un adolescente y que necesitas sentar cabeza…

Harry apretó los dientes para no soltar una palabrota.

Dímelo de una vez – le urgió Ron sin preocuparse en disimular su curiosidad –

No hay mucho que contar – Harry entrecerró los ojos, el sol de de la tarde entraba a raudales por los ventanales del taller –

Lo cierto era que había mucho que contar, pero nunca había sido el tipo de hombres al que se le diera bien contar historias.

Es una mujer lista, graciosa e independiente – le echó una rápida mirada a Ron – Me dio un golpe en la barbilla.

Entonces sí que es lista – dijo Ron sonriendo –

Resulta gracioso – dijo Harry – no se exactamente lo que sea... pero tiene algo…

Bien bien – Ron sonrió – al menos una chica a la que no has calado nada más conocerla.

Quizás sea eso – murmuró, más como si hablara consigo mismo que con su amigo – Bueno, eso y un deseo irrefrenable.

Estas seguro de que se trata de eso solamente - preguntó Ron - a mi me parece que hay algo más.

Pues te equivocas - le dijo Harry terminantemente y volvió a tomar la herramienta del suelo –

Muy bien, no le importaba reconcer que al besarla había sentido algo nuevo, algo especial; incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir que sentía admiración por ella. Se había subido a su motocicleta a pesar de hacerlo de mala gana y para ser principiante jugaba al billar de maravilla. Inmediatamente le vino el recuerdo de estar inclinado encima de ella, sus cuerpos rozandose. Cerró los ojos, ahogando un gemido, pero su imagen permaneció viva y todo su cuerpo se puso tenso de emoción.

Aquello no estaba bien, se decía a si mismo. Ella no era del tipo de chica para pasar la noche y él no estaba interesado en nada más. Bruscamente dejó la herramienta sobre el banco de trabajo y se dirigió a la parte trasera del taller, donde solía aparcar la moto.

Solamente había una manera de terminar con todo aquello: Hermione y él tenían que hablar. Era preciso decirle que lo que hubiera entre ellos no iba a dejar que pasara a mayores. Él no lo permitiría.

A donde vas? - le gritó Ron -

A dejar claras unas cuantas cosas - le dijo por encima del hombro. Ron sonrió y silbando se dirigió donde Luna a contarle sobre la mujer que haría caer a Harry Potter.

Hermione golpeó discretamente la puerta del despacho de su padre y después de un "entre" abrió y se dirigió a una de las sillas del escritorio. Él seguía con los ojos clavados en varios papeles que estaban sobre la gran mesa de caoba, Hermione lo estudió, para sus 50 años era un hombre en excelente estado físico, el cabello castaño era cubierto por algunas hebras blancas y usaba un impecable traje gris con rayas negras.

Me voy a casa ya - le anunció en tono suave –

Richard Granger apartó la vista de los documentos que leía y unos ojos color miel iguales a los de ella le devolvieron la mirada – Sí? - le dijo mirando el reloj de pared – Es muy temprano todavía ¿No?

Son 10 minutos antes de lo acostumbrado - le dijo - y solo será esta vez. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Tienes algún problema - le preguntó su padre –

¿Problema? pues si, pero no era nada que su padre estuviera interesado en escuchar. Se imaginó como reaccionaría si supiera que había estado en "El Cuervo" y acompañada de un tipo que en vez de usar un auto como la mayoría de las personas usaba una imponente motocicleta.

La imagen de Harry le asaltó los pensamientos como le había pasado la noche anterior. Había dado vueltas y vueltas sin descanso, su cuerpo aún quemándole con un deseo abrasador. Y mientras su cuerpo le quemaba su razón le echaba en cara lo que había echo ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara llevar tan fácilmente por un simple beso?. Miró a su padre y por primera vez deseo hablar con él, pero seriamente.

Y bien? – empezó a decir Richard - ¿ha pasado algo aquí en la oficina? ¿es algo de lo que debería enterarme? - Como ella no le contestó inmediatamente, él continuó - ¿Has terminado con el informe del Sr. Smith? Vendrá por él mañana a las ocho en punto.

Hermione suspiró, era típico que Richard Granger pensara que si tenía algún problema fuera con respecto al trabajo - Hermione...? - le llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Está listo - le dijo -

Si llevas el trabajo al día que problema puedes tener? – preguntó con esa sonrisa tan peculiar -

Hermione estaba pensando en una buena excusa que decirle a su padre, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Richard se apresuró a contestar - Thomas...como estás? - le hizo un ademán con la mano a su hija de despedida y se volvió hacia el enorme ventanal que le daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Hermione se levantó con cuidado y en silencio salió de la oficina de su padre.

Harry estacionó la motocicleta en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior y se bajó ágilmente de ella, se sacó el casco miró la tranquila y lujosa calle, se fijó en los inmaculados jardines que rodeaban las cuidadas casas y le dio un escalofrío ¿qué diablos hacía él ahí? Se había pasado la vida evitando aquellos suburbios, pero ahí estaba, dirigiéndose a una de aquellas casas para hablar con una mujer que no le iba a traer más que problemas.

Una mujer que con solo un beso le había hecho olvidarse de todo menos de ella. Todas sus normas y planes habían quedado en nada después de saborear la boca de Hermione Granger. Y aquello le recordó de nuevo la razón por la que había vuelto allí.

Tenía que hablar con ella cara a cara, decirle que sería mejor que no se volvieran a ver. Lo había pensando todo detenidamente y no había otra respuesta. Hermione era del tipo de mujer que probablemente desearía vivir en un barrio residencial de las afueras y a Harry le aterrorizaba la idea de asentarse de aquella forma. A pesar de la atracción que había entre ellos aquello no podía funcionar.

Hermione lo vio acercarse y todos los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaron. ¿Por qué habría vuelto? ¿Por qué no se había limitado a mantenerse alejado de ella?. Entonces se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta e hizo una mueca de disgusto: unos anchos pantalones cortos para hacer gimnasia y una camiseta de algodón descolorida.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, respiró profundamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta y después abrió.


	5. Sensaciones a flor de piel

Capitulo 5: Sensaciones a flor de piel.

Cuando abrió se quedaron mirando fijamente. Llevaba todo el día diciéndose a sí misma que lo que había sentido por él había sido transitorio, un deseo provocado por la emoción del momento.

Mentiras y más mentiras. Instantáneamente floreció en ella el mismo torrente de ilógicas e irrefrenables sensaciones. Lo miró de arriba abajo con rapidez pero sin perder detalle. Llevaba una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados que se ajustaban con suavidad a sus largas piernas.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo con voz ronca –

Hablar, Hermione suspiró temblorosa al tiempo que intentaba calmarse. No había tanto peligro en hablar. Además ya tenía 25 años y era demasiado madura e inteligente como para dejarse llevar por las hormonas y para demostrárselo a ella misma abrió la puerta totalmente y lo invitó a pasar. Cuando pasó cerró la puerta y lo condujo al salón, manteniéndose bien separada de él.

La mirada de Harry recorrió el interior de la sencilla habitación, paredes pintadas de blanco, una moqueta azul, un sofá y dos sillones oreja tapizados de tela azul marino con varios cojines amarillos y rojos. En la mesa de centro había varios papeles y una taza vacía. La televisión estaba encendida pero el volumen estaba muy bajo.

Hermione se volvió hacia él. Daba la impresión de que Harry se sentía fuera de lugar, incomodo.

Hermione – empezó a decir – lo que pasó ayer por la noche…

Ella lo interrumpió.

No puede volver a pasar. Por Dios Harry, no tenemos nada en común.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo, suspirando de alivio – No eres precisamente mi tipo – añadió con una media sonrisa.

Y tu no eres el tipo de hombre con el que me gustaría asistir a una cena de negocios.

Él se estremeció solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Bien parecía que hacían progresos, quedaba claro que él también había estado pensando bastante en todo y quedaba claro que había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. Por más tentadora y emocionante que pudiera resultar una relación con él, sencillamente no podía ser.

No tenían ningún futuro juntos y se negaba a terminar con el corazón roto.

Estamos de acuerdo entonces? – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia ella –

Por supuesto – notó la boca seca al tiempo que se acercaba a él, el corazón le latía tan fuertemente que parecía retumbarle por dentro –

Tu y yo no siquiera deberíamos pensar en estar juntos-

Claro que no – Dijo Hermione, aquella idea resultaba ridícula –

No me interesa el amor ni todo lo que conlleva – dijo Harry –

La miró con deseo y ella se estremeció ante aquella mirada.

No creo en los romances pasajeros – Deseaba lo que siempre había querido tener: alguien que la amara y alguien a quien amar –

Exactamente – murmuró con voz ronca y extendió la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara – Me importa un bledo lo que me hagas sentir.

O lo que tu me hagas sentir a mi – aspiró profundamente cuando él le rozó la mejilla – Son las hormonas – dijo en voz baja –

El deseo – dijo Harry suavemente –

Nada más que eso ¡es todo lo que podría ser! – echó la cabeza hacia atrás para no dejar de mirarle a los ojos - ¿verdad?

Cierto, nada más que deseo.

Hermione respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones con aquel aroma tan suyo – Oh Dios mío – dijo – Estamos metidos en un buen lío no?

Desde luego que si – dijo Harry un instante antes de unir sus labios a los de ella –

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello, lo abrazó y entreabrió los labios y correspondió a las caricias de su lengua. Fue una unión salvaje y desesperada en la que las bocas se acoplaron la una a la otra, los alientos se mezclaron y las lenguas se exploraron mutuamente.

Hermione pegó su cuerpo al de él frotando sus pezones contra su pecho. Harry deslizó una mano por debajo de la cinturilla del pantalón, levantó un poco las bragas y comenzó a acariciarle el trasero. Ella se apretó contra él y notó la tensión de su cuerpo, reventando de deseo. Con un hambre feroz Harry le sacaba y le metía la lengua de la boca, acariciándola y provocándola. Aquella no era una unión tierna ni romántica sino más bien pura necesidad. Una necesidad profunda e instintiva que exigía ser satisfecha. Cuando al fin él se separó de ella, Hermione gimió suavemente abandonándose al deseo. Eso bastó para que Harry explotara también y volviendo a besarla la tumbó en la alfombra de la sala.

Después de horas de entregarse el uno al otro se quedaron inmóviles sin poder o quizás sin querer separarse el uno del otro aún latiéndoles con fuerza el corazón.

Harry se acotó de espalda sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione y la acunó entre sus brazos. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y Harry sintió su aliento golpear sobre su pecho.

En cuanto su cuerpo se sintió satisfecho su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que se había comportado como un adolescente y que ambos podían estar de pronto metidos en un serio problema.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, lo miró y sonrió tímidamente.

Hablar no ha servido de mucho – le dijo –

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa de mala gana ¡Maldita sea! ¿y que iba a hacer ahora? Estaba claro que a ella no se le había ocurrido lo mismo que a él.

Herms… - dijo haciendo una pausa, para ver si le llegaba la inspiración –

Lo sé – farfulló ella –

Qué demonios ha pasado?

Que pregunta más imbésil. Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero por primera vez en su vida se había dejado llevar hasta el punto de no pensar en nada.

Eso si que no lo sé – dijo Hermione acurrucándose más contra su pecho –

Harry le acarició la espalda preguntándose como podría empezar a decir lo que tenía que decirle y cuando abrió la boca para hablar sonó el teléfono en el otro extremo de la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. En seguida saltó la contestadota y segundos después Hermione oyó la voz de su padre.

Hermione? para que no estas en casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró de reojo, casi con culpabilidad hacia el teléfono, Harry notó como la expresión de su rostro cambió a una más tensa. Ella se separó de él y frunció el ceño muy pensativa.

Espero que eso signifique que estas bien preparada para la reunión de mañana con Smith y no se te olvide que comes con Seamus Finningan en su restaurant mañana, mi secretaria ha concertado una cita por ti a las 2.00 de la tarde. Como es un cliente nuevo espero que le hagas ver la importancia de nuestra agencia para su negocio.

Mientras el padre de Hermione seguía hablando ella buscó su camiseta y pantalones cortos por el suelo y sin dejar de observarla Harry se vistió también. Sorprendente, pensó al tiempo que se ponía los jeans, momentos antes había estado en sus brazos y de repente se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Bueno – siguió diciendo su padre, como si quisiera ocupar toda la cinta - ¿Cuál era ese problema que te preocupaba?

Hermione miró la contestadota con los ojos muy abiertos y Harry arqueó las cejas… ¿problema?.

Bien – dijo Richard – no sirve de nada seguir hablando con esta máquina infernal. Mañana me lo cuentas, te apunto para que vengas a verme a las 3.10 de la tarde. Adiós.

Vaya, pensaba Harry, aquel tipo le hablaba a su propia hija como si fuera un cliente.

Necesitas hacer una cita para hablar con tu padre? – preguntó sin poderse contener –

Es un hombre muy ocupado – fue la parca respuesta de ella –

Harry le ayudó a poner la mesa en su lugar al tiempo que la estudiaba, Hermione estaba tensa y la expresión de su rostro. No se veía señal de la mujer apasionada de hace unos minutos. Resultaba extraño que el solo hecho de escuchar la voz de su padre la hubiera hecho cambiar tan repentinamente.

Pero más extraño resultaba que a Harry le importara aquello.

Comida con Seamus Finnigan eh? – quiso hacerle reír pero no lo consiguió – preparan un salmón riquísimo.

Asintió y cruzó los brazos como si inconscientemente quisiera protegerse. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? ¿Y porque de pronto se quedaba callada cuando hacía unos momentos había gemido de placer entre sus brazos?

Pero quizá fuera mejor así; una vez que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle a lo mejor el ambiente iba a volverse de todas formas desagradable.

Hermione, acerca de lo que acaba de pasar…

Mira, lo mejor es que no volvamos a hablar de ello ¿de acuerdo?

Maldita sea, tenemos que hablar – ése no era el momento de cerrarse a hablar del asunto –

Ha sido una estupidez – dijo Hemione mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Qué más se puede decir?

Mucho – dijo Harry y se revolvió el pelo con ambas manos – No es sólo que hayamos hecho mal, sino que nos hemos comportado como dos irresponsables. Hermione, no hemos tomado ninguna precaución.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquel tipo de cosas solamente ocurrían en las películas ¿Cómo demonios se había olvidado de algo tan importante? la respuesta le llegó inmediatamente, había estado demasiado ocupada lidiando con algo más importante, se decía a sí misma.

Se sentó en el sofá, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se agarró la cara con ambas manos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

_Es un capitulo bastante corto lo sé, pero entienda plisssss… entre el trabajo y las clases no me queda mucho tiempo libre disponible para escribir… Pero prometo actualizar pronto el cap. 6…. _

_Gracias a Liz Echizen, Mily, Dragonfly81, Saritaharryherm, Jim y Anairam h/h por leer mi fic. De verdad que su apoyo ha sido valiosisisimo... porque de lo contrario habría dejado la carrera de escritora en el capítulo nº 1._

_Un besito y nos vemos. _


	6. 10 días que pueden cambiar la vida

**Capítulo 6: 10 días que pueden cambiar la vida**

Bueno, al menos puedo asegurarte que estoy sano – dijo Harry molesto consigo mismo –

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era más tonta de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera había considerado aquel detalle tan importante, consecuencia de la vida moderna.

Yo también – dijo cuando notó que él se había parado delante suyo y la miraba con expresión de duda –

Y porque no iba a estarlo? con 25 años había tenido nada más que relaciones con dos hombres incluyendo a Harry. No era de extrañar que echara todo a perder, no tenía la experiencia suficiente para arreglárselas con un hombre como Harry Potter.

Intentó calmarse para que dejara de darle vueltas la cabeza y sobre todo para escuchar lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.

En cuanto a un posible embarazo… - hizo una pausa y se quedó delante de ella, mirándola – Por favor, dime que estas tomando la píldora – dijo Harry un poco angustiado.

Muy bien – respondió Hermione para complacerlo – estoy tomando la píldora.

No, no la estas tomando – dijo Harry –

Pues es cierto – dijo ella con un hilo de angustia en la voz – no la estoy tomando.

Que bien!

Ella lo miró molesta ¿es que estaba intentando echarle la culpa de lo que había ocurrido? Pues ya podía ir cambiando de opinión, lo que acababan de hacer era una cosa de dos y al parecer de dos bastante estupidez.

Siento mucho no haber estado más preparada – le espetó, intentando al mismo tiempo ignorar la preocupación que le había atezado el estomago –

No es a eso a lo que me refiero – dijo Harry –

Por supuesto que si! - gritó y se puso de pie de un salto, pasó delante de él y Harry la siguió hasta la cocina, la vio abrir la nevera y sacar dos botellas de agua, le pasó una a él y la volvió a cerrar con fuerza. Después de dar un largo trago Hermione siguió hablando acaloradamente – Esta debe ser una nueva marca mundial, no solo para ti, sino para cualquier hombre.

De que demonios estas hablando? – dijo Harry visiblemente confundido –

"Las sábanas aún están templadas" como quien dice y ya estas intentando escabullirte de tu responsabilidad ante la posibilidad de haber concebido un hijo – le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada –

Espera un momento – dijo Harry poniéndose muy erguido –

Tu también estabas ahí Harry, podrías haber parado las cosas. No intentes darle vuelta al asunto y hacer que las culpas recaigan totalmente sobre mi.

Eso no es lo que yo he dicho – discutió – y otra cosa cariño, yo no soy de los que intenta escabullirse de mis responsabilidades. Solamente he dicho que me hubiera gustado que estuvieras tomando la píldora.

Si, a mi también – respondió ella un poco más calmada – y deja de llamarme cariño.

Harry se terminó lo que le quedaba en la botella y dijo:

Entonces _cariño_, porque no estas tomándola?

Ella lo miró irritada – No es de tu incumbencia, pero lo cierto es que me produce nauseas.

Cómo?

Eso, que la píldora anticonceptiva me sienta mal.

Estupendo!

Hermione se puso tensa otra vez – No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas muy a menudo ¿entiendes? – Más bien habían sido una vez en los últimos 6 años, pensó – No necesito tomar precauciones de este tipo con regularidad.

Bueno, toda esta discusión no nos conduce a ningún sitio – dijo Harry suspirando – lo hecho, hecho está… ¿pero, no hay nada que puedas hacer después del hecho en sí?

Sin quererlo se le escapó una risa ahogada.

Claro – dijo ella con sarcasmo – podría enterrar unas verrugas de sapo bajo un robre a la luz de la luna llena – Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella siguió desvariando – Mejor esto… ¿qué te parece si hiervo un ojo de tritón y me bebo el líquido mientras salto en un pie?

Herms…….. – trató de calmarla Harry -

Vete y ya está Harry – dijo cuando la paciencia se le agotó –

Era como estar en un de esos melodramáticos culebrones televisivos en los que un desgraciado se aprovechaba de la chica y luego la acusaba de intentar pescarlo, pero al tiempo que lo pensaba, sabía que él no se había aprovechado de ella, sino que había sido una seducción mutua.

Maldita sea Hermione – la agarró del brazo para que lo mirara a la cara – Deja de tratarme con el enemigo numero uno solamente porque no deseo que te quedes embarazada.

Ella se soltó de su agarré con fuerza.

No estoy enfadada por eso – le dijo – estoy furiosa porque solo has empezado a preocuparte de ello después.

No quería que se lo recordase y tampoco quería pensar en el porqué de su respuesta hacia él. Jamás había sentido una necesidad tan apremiante por un hombre hasta que se había topado con Harry en el despacho de su amigo Draco esa noche. Hasta ese momento la vida amorosa de Hermione Granger había sido tan aburrida como el resto de su vida. Aburrida, resonaba en su mente, pero segura.

Hermione – continuó diciéndole – Si hemos cometido un fallo lo hemos hecho juntos.

¿Un fallo? lo que habían hecho era una estupidez, una falta de responsabilidad… ¿pero un fallo?. En ese mismo instante se le vino a la cabeza la satisfacción experimentada cuando sus cuerpos de unieron ¿acaso había sido un fallo descubrir esa magia? y si hubieran concebido un hijo ¿sería ese hijo un fallo también?

Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar hasta que estés segura? – preguntó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos –

Al principio no sabía a que se refería, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta – Me enteraré de un modo u otro en 10 días – le dijo

Harry asintió – Muy bien, entonces no debemos obsesionarnos con el tema todavía –

Aquello parecía bastante razonable e inmediatamente se sintió un poco más relajada.

Y si hay un bebé de por medio… - Harry hizo una pausa – ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en lo que haremos después.

Nosotros? – dijo Hermione levantando la vista para mirarlo –

Sí, nosotros – dijo Harry con firmeza, sus ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los de ella y ni siquiera intentándolo hubiera sido capaz de apartar la mirada – ya te lo he dicho antes Herms… yo no huyo de mis responsabilidades.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas ya – dijo Hermione en un murmullo –

Se sentó con los pies encima del sofá y se abrazó las rodillas con la vista fija en un punto indefinido evitando la mirada de Harry a toda costa.

Bien – dijo él al final luego de un suspiro – me iré, pero voy a volver.

Hermione escuchó el sonido de sus pasos atravesando la sala. Cuando se oyó el ruido de la puerta apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón. Cerró los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que al menos en una cosa Harry tenía razón: era demasiando pronto para preocuparte y además, pronto habría o no que hacerlo y después de eso les quedarían nueve largos meses para preocuparse todo lo que quisiera.

Al dia siguiente, poco antes de la cita que tenia para comer, Hermione se había estado mentalizando en que todo iría bien. Después de todo, la mayoría de las parejas tardaban años en concebir un hijo. ¿Que posibilidades había de que ella y Harry pudieran conseguirlo en una sola vez? Astronómicas.

Seamus Finnigan le sonreía mientras ella firmaba la cuenta y se guardaba la tarjeta de crédito en el bolso. Él era viudo, bien parecido y bastante solvente, quizá una semana antes se hubiera sentido halagada con el obvio interés que le demostraba, pero desgraciadamente en ese momento le miraba los finos cabellos castaños y se los imaginaba negros y desordenados. Sus tranquilos ojos celestes no podían sustituir el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes que le asaltaban el sueño y además, se decía para sus adentros, un traje azul no le fascinaba tanto como una camiseta negra.

Puedes decirle a tu padre que estoy muy contento con los servicios de su empresa - dijo Seamus - tal vez así pueda relajarse.

Mi padre? ¿Relajarse? - Hermione agarró su bolso y se levantó. Salió caminando entre el laberinto de mesas y al llegar al vestíbulo se detuvo para esperarlo -

Seamus se adelantó para abrirle la puerta - Antes yo era como él ¿me entiendes? estaba tan enfrascado en mi trabajo que no veía más allá de mis propias narices - le dijo.

¿y que pasó? - preguntó despreocupadamente al tiempo que salían a la soleada calle -

Que mi mujer falleció.

Hermione lo miró y se puso una mano delante de los ojos para quitarse el sol - Lo siento - dijo.

Han pasado varios años - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decir que ya se le había pasado - pero su muerte hizo que me diera cuenta de que la vida era demasiado corta como para perder el tiempo en reuniones y citas de negocios.

Desgraciadamente, pensó ella, su padre jamás había aprendido aquella lección. Cuando su madre murió Hermione tenía tan solo 11 años y al contrario de lo que había hecho Seamus, su padre se enfrascó aún más en su trabajo, una vez que estuvo seguro que nadie a su alrededor exigiría un poco de su tiempo. Nadie, excepto una niña pequeña.

Y aquella pequeña se había pasado los últimos 14 años de su vida intentando que papá se sintiera orgullosa de ella... ¿lo estaba? No sabría decirlo... ¿Había logrado llamar su atención con las cosas que había ido consiguiendo?

Gracias por la comida Hermione.

¿Cómo? Oh, sí - contestó mientras se dirigía hacia su coche - Ha sido un placer.

Supongo que no te interesará venir a ver el ballet conmigo el viernes por la noche.

Aquella proposición la pilló desprevenida y Hermione se quedó cortada, pensando en qué decir.

Esto... - no podía permitirse ofender al nuevo cliente de su padre, por otra parte el único hombre que le interesaba de momento era alguien a quien estaba tratando de olvidar - yo...

Quizá no - contesto Seamus por ella - no sé porque, pero creo que él no va a estar muy de acuerdo.

Hermione levantó la vista y luego se volvió a mirar hacia su coche. Apoyado con naturalidad contra el parachoques estaba Harry Potter.

A pesar de hacer un gran esfuerzo a Hermione se le aceleró el pulso. Vestía jeans azules, una camisa gris y tenía aparcada la motocicleta justo al lado de su auto.

Representaba la típica pesadilla de cualquier madre y la fantasía de cualquier hija y en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que la única manera de olvidarse de Harry sería si él se mantenía alejado de ella.

Al acercarse al coche Harry se irguió con las piernas bastante separadas y en una postura casi amenazante.

Hola Harry - dijo ella, él se limitó a asentir bruscamente y miró al hombre que estaba a su lado - Oh, lo siento... Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter - dijo - Harry, Seamus Finnigan.

Harry le dio un breve, pero firme apretón de manos - El salmón de tu restaurante es excelente - le dijo.

Gracias - respondió Seamus y sonriendo se dirigió a Hermione - Hablamos hacia fin de mes entonces?

Me parece bien - contestó ella, agradecida de que se marchara - hablaré con tu secretaria.

Seamus hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse y se fue hacia su coche. Entonces Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia Harry.

Qué estas haciendo aquí? - le preguntó mirándolo de reojo -

Necesitaba verte - respondió -

Y por eso te presentas a mi comida de negocios?

La comida ya ha terminado - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -

No se trata de eso...

No - murmuró - se trata de que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

Hermione aspiró profundamente diciéndose a si misma que aquello no significaba nada. Parecía que los dos se atraían mutuamente de una manera extraña y al parecer iban a tener que lidiar con ello de manera razonable.

Esto es una locura - murmuro -

Aparte de otras cosas - corroboró él -

Harry la miró y sintió que una parte de él se enternecía. Maldita sea, aquello era como jugar con fuego. Durante años había logrado evitar sentir poco más que un cariño pasajero por cualquier mujer. No deseaba amor, no quería necesitar a nadie.

Pero a pesar de todo ello allí estaba, persiguiendo a una mujer que solamente podría darle problemas. Hermione le influía de una forma que ni él mismo comprendía. A pesar de su fortaleza, había algo en ella que provocaba en Harry un sentimiento protector.

Por ejemplo, hace sólo unos minutos le hubiera gustado darle un golpe en la cara a Seamus Finnigan por el simple hecho de que aquel sujeto le había hecho sonreír. Sin saber por qué, sentía un deseo tremendo de reivindicar su derecho de mantener a cualquier intruso alejado de ella. No sabía muy bien si le gustaba aquel sentimiento, pero era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo.

Harry... - le dijo meneando la cabeza –

Se lo que vas a decir - la interrumpió - sí, yo mismo me lo decía ayer por la noche; somos demasiado distintos... no tenemos nada en común.

Exacto - dijo ella dando un paso hacia él –

Además no importa - dijo acercándose a ella a su vez - mira, ayer dijiste que faltan 10 días para que podamos estar seguros...

Sí... - susurró mirándolo a los ojos –

Harry tragó saliva sintiéndose un poquito más aliviado - Todo lo que quería decir es que porqué no pasamos estos días juntos, así tendríamos la oportunidad de conocernos un poco mejor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y él comenzó a hablar más rápido - Si hay que tomar una decisión importante ¿no crees que sería mejor si pudiéramos tomarla juntos? ¿Cómo amigos?

¿Amigos?

Está bien - admitió - quizás eso de ser amigos sea pedirnos demasiado - le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros y comenzó a masajearle los músculos por encima del traje rojo - No me refiero a algo que vaya a durar toda la vida Herms... - dijo en voz baja - estoy hablando de dos adultos que comparten algo... verdaderamente increíble.

Ella se puso tensa y le echó una rápida mirada. Diablos, sabía que ella hubiera preferido oírle decir palabras de amor y promesas, que por otra parte, él se había prometido no pronunciar jamás. Pero si iban a estar juntos, aunque fuera por unos pocos días, tenía que dejarle claro que él no iba a enamorarse.

Te lo he dicho antes - le dijo ella - no me van los romances pasajeros.

No te estoy pidiendo nada parecido.

¿Ah , no? - ell le miró escéptica –

Harry frunció el ceño - No se lo que estoy pidiendo, todo lo que sé, es que ayer por la noche pasó algo –

Se miraron un momento, era cierto, había pasado algo, pero ninguno de los dos lograba entender que era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No eran capaces siquiera de definirlo. Pero de alguna manera, cuando habían hecho el amor Harry había experimentado una sensación de plenitud que nunca había conocido antes. Era algo más que una buena relación sexual, era algo que le aterraba pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerlo alejado de ella.

Hay algo entre nosotros Hermione – dijo con la voz ronca -

Ella se estremeció.

Y no estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido aún - dijo rotundamente - y tú?

Hermione movió la cabeza, mirando hacia algún lugar indefinido. A Harry se le hizo interminable hasta que ella se volvió de nuevo a mirarlo.

No - reconoció - Me gustaría que pudiera ser así, pero no.

Harry sonrió muy contento y le tomó la mano - Ven conmigo - le dijo tirando de ella.

A donde?

A dar una vuelta - dijo, conduciéndola hasta la motocicleta -

Tengo que volver al trabajo - dijo -

Harry le echó una rápida mirada, notando que el pulso se le aceleraba. ¿Qué tendría aquella mujer? - Es el negocio de tu padre - le dijo - tomate una hora libre.

Por el simple hecho de nombrar a su padre a Hermione le cambió la cara - No, la verdad es que no puedo -

Harry se detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos. Entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos color miel que le habían mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche.

Una hora. Dile que la comida se ha prolongado.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y Harry notó que le invadía un deseo especial - Muy bien. Pero sólo una - aceptó.

Él sonrió y a Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón. El hecho de repetirse a sí misma que estaba haciendo el tonto en cuanto a Harry no parecía servirle de mucho. Se remangó la falda y se subió a la moto, colocándose el casco que Harry le había dado. Él se sentó delante de ella y Hermione lo agarró de la cintura con fuerza.

¿Lista¿ - dijo en voz alta al tiempo que encendía el motor –

Ella asintió, aunque para sus adentros se decía que no lo estaba. El potente motor lanzó la moto hacia delante y en unos segundos se habían plantado en la autopista.

Cuatro horas más tarde Harry la llevó de vuelta al coche.

Juegas al billar bastante bien – le dijo –

Se nota que quieres decir que juego bien para ser una chica ¿verdad? – respondió Hermione mientras le devolvía el casco –

¿Me estas llamando machista? – le dijo con un acopio de sonrisa –

Hermione se estiró la chaqueta y la falda - ¿Machista? Claro que no, pero sí muy propio de un hombre – dijo.

Él se echó a reír – Paso a buscarte a las ocho –

Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las cinco de la tarde- Sólo pasarían tres horas hasta que volvieran a verse. ¡¡Las cinco!

¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry al verla apresurarse hacia el lado del conductor de su auto –

Hermione ni lo miró. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó las llaves del coche, se subió y tiró el bolso en el asintió del copiloto.

Herms… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así? – preguntó Harry -

Tenía una cita con mi padre a las tres – respondió angustiada -

Le dio al contacto, salió disparada en dirección a la oficina, dejando a un Harry bastante preocupado.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento de la empresa, lo encontró casi vacío, pero el coche de su padre seguía allí; aquel hombre nunca se iba a casa antes de las siete de la tarde.

Entró en el edificio a toda prisa y tomó el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de su padre llamó con suavidad antes de entrar.

Papá yo...

¿Te vas a casa ya? - preguntó Richard sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que revisaba -

Bueno... - comenzó a decir -

Bien, Bien - murmuró su padre, y empezó a escribir unas cifras en el papel que tenía delante - hasta mañana entonces.

Hermione lo miró fijamente durante un buen rato y se quedó muy pensativa. Se le había olvidado que tenían una cita; seguramente ni siquiera le habría apuntado en su agenda. Habría surgido algo más importante que su hija y se había olvidado por completo de ella. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta siquiera de que llevaba la mayor parte del día fuera de la oficina.

Mientras regresaba a los ascensores Hermione se dijo a si misma que era bueno que se hubiera olvidado de ella. Así al menos no se había enfadado con ella por no estar en la oficina.

Con un suspiro entró en uno de los ascensores y sonrió al recordar que en pocas horas vería a Harry otra vez.

_Continuará…_

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Es un poco más largo que el anterior, en parte para compensar lo cotito del anterior. Espero subir el Cap. 8 la próxima semana, pero no aseguro nada ya que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios al terminar y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer.

Nos vemos pronto… lo prometo.


	7. Conociéndote

**Capitulo 7: Conociéndote**

Se sentía como si fuera una heroína de las películas. Al igual que Clark Kent, Hermione llevaba una doble vida. Por la mañana y durante todo el día era una publicista seria y responsable y por la noche se había convertido en una persona completamente diferente y estaba empezando a disfrutar del cambio.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió sorprendida. Si unos cuantos días antes alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a vestir pantalones de cuero negro, botas del mismo color y una sudadera roja se habría reído en la cara de esa persona.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró las botas; al tiempo que se las ponía se preguntaba donde la llevaría Harry aquella noche. Durante toda esa semana, y desde la noche, después de su accidentada comida donde él se había presentado, habían estado yendo juntos cada noche a la aventura. A parte de ir un par de veces a "El Cuervo" habían cenado también en un pequeño y tranquilo restaurante de las afueras de Londres.

De pronto experimentó una intensa emoción, sabedora de que Harry estaba a punto de llegar. Se sentía aturdida como una colegiala en la noche del baile de graduación, aunque también tenía una preocupación constante a la que intentaba no hacerle caso.

No habían vuelto a hacer ninguna locura, en lugar de eso habían pasado tiempo juntos, riéndose y charlando. El deseo se había hecho más intenso, más fuerte. Contempló la fotografía que estaba atrapada a un costado del espejo, donde salían ambos en un parque de diversiones y su mirada se detuvo en el rostro sonriente de Harry. Durante los últimos días sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado y habían traspasado aquella atracción inicial.

Suspiró temblorosa y se puso de pie. De pronto sintió un ligero mareo y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y se sentó de nuevo en la cama para ver si se le pasaba aquella extraña sensación.

Entonces, todas las preguntas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza se quedaban sin respuesta. Había esperando que aquella misma mañana le bajara la regla, pero no había sido así. De todas formas era demasiado pronto para empezar a preocuparse ¿o no?.

Enseguida se sintió mejor y cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta se puso de pie lentamente y fue a contestar

Una hora más tarde Harry estacionó frente a una casa de madera de dos pisos, apagó el motor, colocó el caballete correctamente y se bajó de la moto. Hermione se quitó el casco, lo vio primero a él y luego a la casa que había a sólo unos metros. La luz de sala estaba encendida tras las cortinas.

Quien vive aquí? - preguntó, pensando que habían ido a visitar a algunos de sus amigos -

Yo - dijo Harry bajando de la motocicleta -

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. No se lo había imaginado viviendo en una casa de madera de dos pisos, con una gran chimenea; se le antojaba más como el tipo de persona que prefiere un apartamento, un lugar frio, de paredes color crema y muebles funcionales.

Paseó nuevamente la mirada por la propiedad. Una casa grande, de madera, un cuidado césped y una gran cantidad de enormes árboles la rodeaban, dándole el aspecto de una fortaleza.

Me gusta - le dijo después de admirarla por unos segundos -

Gracias – Harry, que al parecer estaba a la defensiva, pareció relajarse - Era de mis abuelos - le dijo mirando hacia la casa - se mudaron aquí inmediatamente después de casarse.

No se fueron de luna de miel? - preguntó Hermione –

El abuelo Potter siempre decía que este era el mejor lugar para pasar una luna de miel - dijo guiñándole un ojo –

Hermione sintió de repente nostalgia y se volvió de nuevo a contemplar el edificio. Se imaginó a una joven pareja entrando por aquella puerta para empezar una vida juntos. Como una película vió pasar los años, crecer a los hijos y nacer a los nietos y aquella pareja que un día fue joven seguía junta, amándose. Que agradable debió haber sido criarse en un ambiente donde reinaba el cariño; sus propios recuerdos no eran tan lindos.

Aún están...? - no siguió hablando, pues no sabía como formular aquella pregunta en particular. Pero quería saber, más bien necesitaba saber que la historia de amor de sus abuelos continuaba -

Vivos...? claro, se mudaron a Mallorca hace un año - le dijo - según el abuelo a la abuela le hacía mal el clima de este país, pero para mi que lo que en realidad quería era mudarse para poder jugar al golf sin problemas. En Mallorca viven a unas cuantas cuadras de un club de golf, para el abuelo eso es el paraíso.

Y tus padres? - preguntó Hermione, ahora que ya sabia que algo de la vida de Harry quería saber más de ella - no te había preguntado por ellos.

Conoces los hoteles King? - preguntó -

Claro, son una de las cadenas hoteles más grandes de Inglaterra - respondió –

Exacto.

Son muy populares, además de elegantes – siguió Hermione – una amiga se hospedó en uno de ellos cuando fue de viaje a Escocia, según ella fue _"una experiencia religiosa",_ leí además que pronto inaugurarán otro en Barcelona.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa – Son ellos – dijo.

Quienes? - preguntó Hermione -

Mis padres.. ellos son los dueños de los hoteles King - explicó, luego se puso a andar en dirección a la casa con la moto a un lado, Hermione lo siguió - mi abuelo quería que mi padre siguiera con el negocio familiar de reparación de televisores, pero decirle a mi padre que no, es la mejor forma de que haga lo que sea, cuando el primer hotel comenzó a funcionar le fue tan bien que mi abuelo vendió su negocio y se fue a trabajar con su hijo, entre los dos lo sacaron adelante y ahora es una de cadena cinco estrellas.

Hermione lo miró por un momento mientras él abría la puerta de lo que parecía ser un garage - Puedes encender aquella luz por favor - le dijo y ella se apresuró a presionar el interruptor.

Harry estacionó la moto y se acercó a ella. Le tomó la mano y la guió hasta la puerta trasera. Cuando entraron ella pestañeo cuando Harry encendió la luz de la cocina. Había una enorme mesa de pino macizo justo en el centro y encima una gran cesta de merienda.

Y aparte de ti hay otros Potter que no conozca? - preguntó acercándose a él -

No. soy hijo único, aunque tengo unos amigos que son como mis hermanos - dijo Harry - Ron Weasley es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños, sus padres son socios de los míos en la empresa además de excelentes amigos, se conocieron cuando estudiaban. Ron es como mi hermano lo mismo que su esposa Luna, la conociste cuando fuiste a la tienda la otra vez.

Una mujer joven y rubia - dijo Hermione haciendo memoria - y muy amable.

Luna es una gran mujer - agregó Harry sonriendo - ella y la hermana de Ron, Ginny son muy amigas, fue así que se conocieron ella y Ron.

Ginny? ese es el nombre de la esposa de Draco - dijo Hermione - así que es de ahí de donde se conocen ustedes dos?

No - dijo Harry - a Draco lo conocí en el colegio, yo, Ron y él íbamos en el mismo grado y déjame decirte que al principio éramos enemigos declarados. Nos odiábamos - agregó soltando una carcajada - y todo empeoró cuando Draco se fijó en la hermana menor de Ron, él siempre fue muy celoso de Ginny y cuando supo que Draco Malfoy había "osado" poner sus ojos en ella se formó una guerra sin cuartel. Después de cientos de peleas y miles de palabrotas de parte de nosotros hacia él tuvimos que aceptar que las intenciones de Draco eran buenas. Siempre se mantuvo firme en relación a sus sentimientos por Ginny, así no nos quedó otra alternativa que aceptarlo en la familia.

Hablas de Ginny Malfoy como si lo hicieras de tu hermana - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa -

Es como si lo fuera - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros - ahora ella es la que está a cargo de las cosas de la empresa lo cual agradezco, yo debí hacerme cargo, pero a mi los números y las oficinas no me gustan, así que solidarizó conmigo, en realidad fue la única que tenía las capacidades de hacerlo, Ron y los demás hermanos de ellos son de todo, menos ordenados, aunque no puedo negar que les va bastante bien en sus respectivas carreras, pero manejar una los hoteles era una gran responsabilidad y los Weasley y yo no somos muy "responsables". Simplemente nos limitamos a cobrar la parte que nos corresponde como parte del directorio. Ron trabaja conmigo en la tienda como jefe de personal y mecánico en jefe.

Y tus padres? - preguntó extrañada - ellos no se hacen cargo de la empresa¿y los padres de ella?

Harry le guiñó un ojo - Mis padres se mudaron a Mallorca junto a mis abuelos... según ellos ya trabajaron bastante y es hora de descansar… y mi madre y abuela los apoyan. Los señores Weasley comparten el gusto por viajar así que se la pasan arriba de aviones visitando a sus hijos, tienen 5 viviendo fuera de Inglaterra así que como comprenderás tienen 5 diferentes destinos para ir.

Son una familia bastante grande - dijo Hermione con melancolía - Seguro que se lo pasaban muy bien todos juntos. Quiero decir, tú y los Weasley.

Así es - confirmó Harry mirándola a la cara con una sonrisa pícara- Las reuniones que organiza Molly, la madre de Ron en su casa son autentico desmadre, gritando, riendo, hasta discutir es divertido. Si nos vieras en navidad.. Es como acudir a un circo.

Hermione rió ante el comentario recordando que sus navidades no eran precisamente risas y alegrías, la familia de Harry era enorme y sus padres se habían retirado para vivir en el cálido clima de una hermosa ciudad española. En cambio Richard Granger solo vivía para el trabajo.

Y tú? - preguntó - ¿no tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Hermione negó lentamente – No tengo - le dijo -

Debes de haberte sentido muy sola – dijo el mirándola directo a los ojos –

Y muy tranquila también – dijo ella –

Quizá no se habría sentido tan sola si su padre no hubiera estado siempre tan alejado de ella. Quizás… lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en todo aquello.

¿Qué te pasa? – Harry se puso a su lado y se agachó frente a la silla donde ella se había sentado - ¿te decepciona saber que tengo dinero¿Qué no soy el loco peligroso que pensabas?

Hermione miró aquellos ojos tan verdes y le sorprendió ver que de verdad le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera pensar. ¿Qué no era peligroso? sólo con mirarlo a los ojos sentía como si encendieran fuegos artificiales dentro de ella.

Eres bien peligroso Harry – dijo con una media sonrisa –

Bien – dijo él – prefiero ser peligroso a ser un hombre de negocios de éxito.

Ella no entendió, pero ni se molestó en decirlo. En ese momento le interesaba menos lo que hacía para ganarse la vida que el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Entonces se levantó y notó que se le nublaba la vista y apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Harry un momento.

Oye, estas bien? – preguntó –

Hermione aspiró profundamente y cuando notó que se le pasaba el mareo asintió – Estoy bien, sólo es que me he levantado demasiado deprisa – dijo.

Estas segura de que es por eso?

Lo cierto era que no lo estaba del todo, pensaba, angustiada de pronto. Pero no pensaba decírselo.

Segura – dijo –

Harry asintió bruscamente – En esa caso, vamos –

A donde?

Él agarró la cesta de comida y le sonrió – A cenar al aire libre –

Los árboles que rodeaban la casa ahora eran cómplices de la cena al aire libre de ambos. Harry miró hacia el cielo y suspiró con fuerza; quizás la idea de estar con ella en el jardín de su casa y resguardados a la luz de la luna no había sido tan buena después de todo. Miró a Hermione que estaba cerca de él, a poca distancia. La suave luz de la luna bañaba su piel dándole un aspecto plateado. Ella levantó la copa de vino y dio un largo trago y él se fijo en su elegante cuello, alargado como el de un cisne. La suave brisa le revolvía el pelo formando enredados bucles que sólo contribuían a acentuar su belleza. Los pantalones que él le había regalado se ajustaban a sus piernas como si fueran los brazos de un amante.

Tenía unas ganas locas de tocarla y sentía un dolor en el cuerpo que lo atormentaba desde hacia 10 días. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y aquello le daba tanto miedo como la idea de no volver a verla.

Pero aquello no podía continuar y él lo sabía. Una vez que supieran si estaba o no embarazada tendrían que tomar una decisión. Si lo estaba… inmediatamente se imaginó su ágil cuerpo rodeado por la presencia de su hijo. Gimió interiormente al pensar que embarazada le parecía aún más hermosa de lo que le parecía entonces. Se frotó los ojos y se dijo a si mismo que no debía pensar en eso todavía. Era muy posible que no lo estuviera y de ser así lo más probable era que no quisiera volver a verlo y aunque eso fuera lo mejor para ambos le dolía, porque se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había echo a verla a diario y de lo mucho que significaba para él.

_Continuará…_

Como verán este capítulo sirvió para conocer un poco más a Harry… quise dejar vivos a James y Lily porque me gusta la idea de que él tenga una familia. No se me ocurría que tipo de empresa podían tener los padres de Harry, pero la verdad lo de los hoteles me llegó en un momento inesperado ayer por la tarde. Espero que la idea de que los Weasley sean sus socios no sea tan tonta, pero entiendan… necesicitaba ponerlos, en especial para aclarar la amistad con Draco y la razón por la que Harry no se encarga de la empresa de sus padres. Él lo dijo…"no es taaaaan responsable" jejejee….

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y prometo subir el próximo cuanto antes. Ya lo tengo casi terminado, pero faltan algunos ajustes….

Y de nuevo mil gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo que el próximo cap. será más intenso ñaca ñaca!


	8. Confesiones, sorpresas y proposiciones

**Capitulo 8: De confesiones, sorpresas y proposiciones. **

Al oírla respirar tan suave y rítmicamente Harry supo que estaba dormida. La abrazó con más fuerza y notó el calido aliento de Hermione contra su pecho. Miró hacia la ventana que tenía enfrente y distinguió los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a iluminar el cielo. Pronto sabría si iba o no a ser padre. Inmediatamente recordó lo ocurrido horas antes.

Flashback

Hermione – dijo Harry de repente luego de servirle otro poco de vino - ¿Cuándo sabremos…?

Ella le tapo la boca con los dedos, callándolo – Mañana voy a comprar una prueba de embarazo – dijo quedamente.

Un centenar de sensaciones lo invadieron. Nunca había planeado ser padre, siempre había dejado eso para sus amigos. Pero una vez que la posibilidad se le presentaba así, la cosa era distinta. Por increíble que resultara, se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que el hijo fuera una realidad. Quizás fuera una niña, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones como Hermione. ¿Quería tener un hijo o simplemente era el hecho de que fuera con ella lo que lo hacía tan importante a sus ojos?.

Mañana lo sabremos con seguridad – dijo ella – sea lo que sea. Él asintió. – pero esta noche Harry, olvidémonos de todo lo que no sea nosotros dos. Quiero pasar una noche más junto a ti antes de que todo cambie para siempre.

Harry ahogó un gemido al tiempo que una mano invisible le apretara el corazón. Sus quedas palabras lo desgarraron, dejándolo vulnerable.

Besáme Harry – pidió en un susurro.

Una fuerte tensión se apoderó de sus entrañas y apretó los puños con fuerza para no echarse encima de ella. La miró a la cara, iluminada por la luna, y en silencio tuvo que reconocer que él también había esperado que aquello ocurriera. Había contado con que la luna, las estrellas y el aroma de los cetos y pinos que los rodeaban la echaran a sus brazos. ¿Por qué hacer como que no le importaba?. La agarró y la rodeó con sus brazos. Inclinó la cabeza buscando su boca como un moribundo que anhela la salvación de su alma y dejó atrás los últimos retazos de culpabilidad, ahogándose con el deseo. No había razón para no reconocer su necesidad por ella. Tenía que hacerla suya.

Fin Flashback.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza reviviendo lo maravilloso que había sido hacer el amor con ella nuevamente. Al abrirlos se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Cómo podía dormir? Quizás en un par de horas sus vidas darían un giro radical. Levantó una mano y se la pasó por los cabellos, deleitándose con sus sedosos rizos. Entonces ella murmuró algo en sueños y se volvió hacia él. Harry respiró profundamente y sonrió en la oscuridad. Resultaba extraño lo bien que se sentía, el cuerpo de Hermione acoplado al suyo tumbados en aquella misma cama de matrimonio donde sus abuelos habían fundado a su familia.

Harry? – susurró Hermione y él se inclinó a mirarla a la cara –

Esta dormida, pero seguía hablando. Harry se preguntó su ella misma sabía algo de esa costumbre soya. Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y empezó a acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarla.

Calla Herms… no pasa nada – susurró –

Mmmmm – murmuro y se acurrucó más cerca de él –

Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente de su letargo, pero decidió no molestarla – Duerme cariño – murmuró suavemente.

Te quiero Harry.. – dijo entre dientes –

Él se quedó inmóvil, ella farfulló algo más pero no lo entendió, aunque la verdad era que no importaba; ya había oído lo suficiente y lo invadieron al mismo tiempo el miedo, la sorpresa y el placer. Ella lo amaba.

Dudó mucho que de haber estado despierta se hubiera atrevido a pronunciar esas tres palabras ¿pero acaso eso importaba? Lo cierto era que no ¿Y como se sentía él? ¿sería amor aquella sensación tan extraña que sentía en la boca del estomago? ¿Y si se trataba de eso que iba a hacer? En no estaba preparado para eso, no estaba listo para ser el marido de nadie, en cuanto a padre… Se compadecía del niño que lo tuviera como padre.

Un niño merecía tener un buen padre ¿no? ¿Qué sabía él de asociaciones de padres y alumnos, de clubes de jóvenes y todas esas cosas? Su infancia había sido muy feliz y que él recordara su padre jamás había asistido a ninguno de esos eventos. A lo mejor, pensaba, era suficiente con amar a un hijo.

Rodeó a Hermione con ambos brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. No tenía aún la respuesta y sólo Dios sabía cuanto le asustaba la idea de la paternidad. Pero a pesar de todo prometió a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos que todo iría bien.

Cuanto más hay que esperar? – volvió a preguntar Harry –

Hermione echó un vistazo al reloj – Un minuto más – dijo.

Estas segura de que has puesto la alarma para dentro de tres minutos?

Si lo estoy.

La verdad era que no podía enfadarse con él por su impaciencia; a ella también se le estaban haciendo eternos esos tres minutos. El cuarto de baño de Harry parecía era bastante grande, y en ese momento, pues ambos habían estado allí metidos sin moverse desde asía dos minutos, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta a la que habían estado dandole vueltas durante los últimos 10 días.

Hermione lo miró brevemente, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Pensara lo que pensara estaba claro que no deseaba expresarlo en voz alta. No podía estar quieta ni un momento más, por lo que se levantó y agarró la hoja con las instrucciones que iban con la prueba de embarazo y tiró todo en el papelero. Deseó poder estar en su propia casa. Todo esto le hubiera resultado más llevardero en un entorno más conocido y a solas. Su idea había sido comprar la prueba, hacerla ella sola y luego decirle lo que fuera a Harry, así le hubiera dado tiempo de hacerse a la idea, cualquiera que fuera el resultado. Pero parecía que nada estaba saliendo como ella pensaba. Cuando abandonaron el jardín la noche anterior ambos estaban tan cansados como para moverse de allí. Se había quedado dormida en brazos de Harry y cuando despertó él ya no estaba en la cama. Al rato se había aparecido con una caja de panecillos y una prueba de embarazo.

Hermione estudió la expresión de su rostro disimuladamente. Estaba tenso, preocupado y seguramente rezando para que la varilla no se volviera de color rosa ¿Y porqué ella no estaba haciendo lo mismo?

La estridente alarma del reloj la sobresaltó. Harry fue rapidamente a apagarla y la miró.

Una tira rosa negativo… dos tiras rosas positivo ¿verdad? – preguntó –

Hermione asintió sabiendo que aquella pregunta era innecesaria y que ambos lo tenían grabado en la cabeza. Aspiró profundamente intentando calmar la emoción que le oprimía la garganta.

Quieres que lo vea yo? - preguntó Harry con la voz más ronca de lo normal - o prefieres hacerlo tu?

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Ve tu... - en realidad no importaba quien lo viera primero, el resultado sería el mismo.

Harry tomó la muestra y soltó un largo suspiro, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire desde hace horas.

Y..? - preguntó Hermione poniéndose de pie - que dice...?

Felicidades señorita Granger - dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos - es un bebé...

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos - Imposible... déjame ver eso - le dijo arrebatándole la prueba de las manos y saliendo del baño hacia la habitación.

Se cual es el rosa - le dijo él siguiéndola de brazos cruzados- y también puedo contar hasta dos...

El veredicto era lapidario, pero real, sentada en la cama miraba la prueba sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Ahí marcadas estaban las dos líneas rosas que acababan de cambiar su vida para siempre. Sintió un mareo y se llevó las manos a la boca, alarmada corrió nuevamente al baño y Harry más blanco de lo normal la siguió.

Estas bien? - le preguntó minutos después. Ella seguía arrodillada junto al retrete - Ven te ayudo... - le dijo levantándola y llevándola a la cama.

Esto es increíble - murmuró Hermione cerrando los ojos - no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi.

Que nos pase a los dos - la corrigió Harry suavemente sentándose a su lado - ¿estas mejor?

Si, gracias - dijo ella sentándose un poco sobre la cama. Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio durante un rato cada uno en su mundo.

Este embarazo cambia mucho las cosas – dijo Harry después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación –

Hermione abrió un ojo y lo miró.

Que cosas? – murmuró - aparate de las obvias, claro.

Las cosas entre nosotros – dijo deteniendo su desfile por la habitación -

Ya estaba ahí. No le había costado mucho recuperarse lo suficiente para decirle que su relación había terminado. Bueno, desde el momento en que había accedido a salir con él sabía que su relación no duraría, pero eso no quería decir que no le dolería.

La verdad es que ella no era del tipo de mujer con las que Harry salía y en cuanto a ella, un hombre que vestía de jeans y camisetas negras se alejaba tanto de sus ambiciones comunes, el tipo ejecutivo vestido de traje con los que normalmente salía, que era como para echarse a reír.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? ¿Por qué no había puesto punto final a la relación antes de que empezara? Sabía lo que podía ocurrir si una mujer se enamoraba del hombre equivocado; su madre había llevado una existencia de lo más triste. Ella había amado a Richard Granger más que a su vida, pero Richard solamente le había dedicado tiempo a los negocios. Era un hombre que jamás debería haberse casado, un hombre como Harry.

Y los dos hombres no se parecían en nada, excepto en que a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el matrimonio. De alguna manera su madre había convencido a Richard Granger para que lo intentara, pero Hermione no quería cometer los mismos errores.

No te preocupes Harry – dijo incorporándose un poco – No espero nada de ti – dijo intentando parecer tranquila – Yo me ocuparé de esto… sola.

Oh, muchas gracias – respondió con tono sarcástico –

Hermione pestañeó ya que parecía enfadado.

Harry no estaba enfadado, sino que estaba verdaderamente furioso y se la quedó mirando sin decir nada. ¿De verdad le consideraba tan mezquino? ¿Acaso creía que se echaría atrás en cuanto se enteraran de que estaba embarazada?. Eso era lo que parecía ¿Pero, qué otra cosa podía pensar? Él mismo le había dicho que no le importaba el amor o el matrimonio.

La volvió a mirar y se encontró con unos grandes ojos marrones salpicados de duda y confusión. Entonces Harry supo lo que tenía que hacer…

No tienes que por qué hacerte cargo de todo tu sola.

Harry…

Cásate conmigo.

¿Cómo? – Hermione se irguió sobre la cama, como movida por un resorte –

Aspiró profundamente, se aclaró la garganta y repitió de nuevo las palabras.

Cásate conmigo Herms…

_Continuará…_

Lo siento mucho.. de verdad no fue mi intención demorarme tanto y merezco las penas del infierno por eso… pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y además este capitulo me costó un poco de trabajo armarlo…. Mil perdones!

Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado... como ven ya se aclaró la duda de que si Hermione estaba o no embarazada… ahora lo que me está molestando es decidir si será una linda niña o un hermoso niño… se aceptan sugerencias!

En fin, prometo ( y espero cumplir) actualizar la proxima semana sin falta….

Muchas gracias por la paciencia.

UN BESITO!

Danyta


	9. Abriendo los ojos

**Capitulo 9: Abriendo los ojos…**

Creo que te has vuelto loco - dijo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos -

De eso nada. Sólo estoy intentando encontrar una salida adecuada para los dos... bueno, para los tres - corrigió -

Esa no es una salida - dijo meneando lentamente la cabeza - esa es la puerta de entrada a muchos problemas.

No, no lo creo - dijo Harry apresuradamente; se sentó en el borde de la cama y siguió mirándola a los ojos - Podría funcionar. Tú y yo nos llevamos bien y ya no somos unos niños. Además, tienes que reconocer que es mejor para el bebé que tenga a los dos padres.

Si no quieren estar juntos, no lo es - dijo Hermione -

Bien. Reconozco que nunca pensé en casarme - Hermione lo miró asombrada - Pero antes no tenía ninguna razón de peso para hacerlo.

Ahora tampoco la tienes - le dijo -

Está el bebé - respondió Harry -

Harry, estamos en siglo 21; hay un montón de soluciones a este problema aparte de la que acabas de sugerir.

Problema? - repitió - esto no es un problema Hermione; es un bebé... es _mi_ bebé.

Ella lo miró durante largo rato, después se puso de pie - También es mi bebé Potter, y no vas a presionarme para que haga algo que no me parece lo correcto sólo porque tu quieres hacer el papel de héroe de novela.

Qué? - preguntó Harry mirándola como si estuviera loca -

No necesito que nadie me rescate Harry - dijo - Soy una mujer y soy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

Se volvió rápidamente en dirección a la sala, pero Harry la alcanzó en dos zancadas. La agarró por el brazo e hizo que lo mirara de frente.

No vas a apartarme de esto Hermione - dijo - También es mi hijo y merezco decidir lo que le atañe.

No sabíamos nada de su existencia hace 15 minutos - respondió suavemente, pero con firmeza - creo que este bebé se merece al menos que sus padres piensen bien lo que van a hacer antes de tomar una decisión.

Ahora no es el momento de pensar, sino de sentir las cosas - dijo Harry - A veces es recomendable dejarse llevar por el corazón, no es bueno pensar tanto las cosas.

Los sentimientos son precisamente los que nos han conducido hasta donde estamos ahora Harry - dijo Hermione con voz apagada - Si hace dos semanas nos hubiéramos parado a pensar no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación en este momento.

Aunque no le hacia gracia, sabía que ella tenía razón. Ciertamente Hermione merecía un poco de tiempo para poder llegara a la conclusión de que aquella era la única solución posible. A lo mejor no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio de no haber existido un bebé, pero había un bebé y esa diminuta vida hacía que las reglas del juego cambiaran totalmente. Podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero Harry permanecería allí.

Muy bien - dijo, soltándola - Tómate tu tiempo, piensa y yo haré lo mismo.

De acuerdo.

Iré a tu casa esta noche y hablaremos de nuevo - dijo -

Hermione lo miró - Esta noche no. Necesito estar sola unos cuantos días. Te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?

No estarás pensando en hacer algo y contármelo después de hacerlo? - preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos -

No, no - respondió apresuradamente - Te prometo que no haré nada hasta que no te diga lo que he decidido.

Lo que has decidido? - repitió -

Es también _tú _hijo - dijo - pero soy _yo _quien lo llevo dentro. La decisión final será mía.

Cinco días después Hermione no había tomado una decisión. Fiel a su palabra, Harry se había mantenido alejado. Lo malo era que Hermione no sabía si no se acercaba a ella porque ella se lo había pedido o porque se había dado cuenta de que la propuesta de matrimonio era una equivocación. Su cabeza le decía que no estaba siendo justa.

Hermione - Richard Granger entró en el despacho de su hija con un montón de papeles en una mano -

Le dio la espalda a la vista de la ciudad para volverse hacia su padre - Que ocurre papá? - preguntó.

No ocurre nada, excepto que casi me da un ataque cardiaco hace un momento - dijo -

Hermione lo miró sin entender - ¿A que te refieres? -

A estos números Hermione - dijo haciendo un gesto con los papeles que tenía en la mano - Se trata de la cuenta Jonhson. Según tus cálculos ha perdido varios miles de euros en publicidad los últimos dos meses.

No entiendo.. - comenzó a decir -

Has transpuesto todas las cifras. Si no me hubiera dado cuenta del error sería a Jonhson al que le hubiera dado el ataque.

Lo siento - contestó y se recostó en la silla. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. Ya no siquiera podía contar con su trabajo, su habitual tabla de salvación - de verdad... lo siento mucho.

Llevas una semana diciendo lo mismo - dejó caer los papeles y apoyó las manos en la mesa - ¿donde tienes la cabeza niña?

Hermione lavantó la cara y lo miró fijamente - Ya no soy una niña, papá - dijo.

Pues te estas comportando como una - contestó enfadado - Cancelas citas, llegas tarde a la oficina, te marchas temprano. Si no fueras mi hija te habría echado hace tiempo.

Hermione se puso de pie inmediatamente, esperó un momento a que se le pasara el mareo y luego se enfrentó a padre con la misma mirada furibunda. Si se hubiera interesado más por el bienestar de su hija en vez de unas entupidas cuentas, sabría cual era el problema. Ella podría haber hablado con él y haberle pedido consejo, pero por el contrario, su relación era cada vez más distante, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta de ello y en ese momento se sentía demasiado cansada para aguantarlo o para preocuparse.

Muy bien... Despídeme - dijo. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás muy asombrado -

Que quieres decir con eso de despedirte? - preguntó, pidiéndole una explicación - Qué es lo que te pasa?

Pensó en decírselo, pero consideró que sería mejor no hacerlo. En esos momentos no le hacía falta la opinión de su padre acerca de su inminente maternidad.

Me refiero, papá, a que si estás tan descontento con mi trabajo, puedes echarme como lo harías con cualquier otro de tus empleados - dijo tomando su bolso - Encontrar otro empleo no me será tan difícil. Cualquier agencia de la ciudad estaría contenta de poder contar conmigo.

Yo no he dicho...

Sí, lo has dicho ¿Y sabes qué? no me importa - al decir eso se dio cuenta de que era verdad y entonces su nerviosismo cedió un poco; se dirigió hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de él sin siquiera mirarlo, y al llegar a la puerta se volvió un momento - Lo más probable es que mañana llegue tarde también, hace días que no me he sentido bien - su padre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó - Si no quieres que siga trabajando aquí, díselo a mi secretaria. Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé mañana por la tarde - Se dio la vuelta y pasó por delante de las secretarias de la sala contigua, que la miraban como si tuviera tres ojos.

Cuando llegó al grupo de ascensores al otro extremo del pasillo, Hermione continuaba furiosa. Presionó el botón mientras intentaba olvidar la sensación de angustia que tenía en el estomago. Finalmente oyó una campanilla y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente. Al meterse en él vio a su padre salir de su oficina.

Hermione! - la llamó. Pero las puertas se cerraron antes de verse obligada a oír nada más.

Es la publicista otra vez ¿no? – preguntó Ron al tiempo que Harry se acercaba a él con cara de pocos amigos. Los otros mecánicos que trabajaban en el taller se habían ido a comer temprano y la verdad es que Ron no podía culparlos. Durante las últimas dos semanas su agradable jefe se había convertido en una fiera.

Harry aminoró el paso y contempló a su amigo con una mirada terrible – Mantente al margen Ron – gruñó.

Me encantaría Potter – dijo el hombre al tiempo que apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la mesa de trabajo – Pero te traes este problema al trabajo todos los días. ¿sabías que tus mecánicos están dispuestos a dejar el empleo? - Harry apretó los dientes para no ponerse a gritar – Inclusó a Luna le están entrando ganas de arroyarte con una de las motos.

Harry sabía que había estado de un humor de perros con todos sus empleados, pero en esos momentos estaba tan irritado que no le importaba – Deja que se vayan – gritó – En cuanto a Luna… si ha podido soportante a ti durante tantos años, estoy seguro de que puede aguantarme a mi también.

Quizás – dijo Ron asintiendo – pero tu no eres tan guapo como yo.

Harry se echó a reír a pesar de estar de un humor de los mil demonios.

Qué está pasando Harry? – preguntó Ron acercándose a su amigo –

Esta ves si que lo he fastidiado todo – respondió moviendo la cabeza apesadumbrado –

Es la chica verdad? – preguntó Ron, Harry asintió - ¿Qué le pasa?

Está embarazada – contestó Harry –

Ron tardó unos segundos en reaccionar – Es estupendo amigo – Harry frunció el ceño - ¿No estas de acuerdo?

No lo sé – reconoció, disgustado consigo mismo, con Hermione y con la situación en general –

Había hecho lo que ella le había pedido, pero ya habían pasado 5 días y aún no lo había llamado. ¿Es que tendría que mantenerse al margen durante Dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que ella decidiera que quería hacer con _su _hijo?. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de dormir. Cada noche acababa tumbado en la cama, intentando sentir su presencia, mirando al teléfono mudo. Así no se podía arreglar nada. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta?.

No quiere hablar conmigo Ron – dijo – dice que necesita tiempo para pensar, maldita sea ¿pero cuanto tiempo?

Has pensado por tu parte lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Ron –

Resultaba duro pensar cuando a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos – Lo estoy intentando –

Y has tomado alguna decisión? – volvió a preguntar su amigo –

Le pedí que se casara conmigo – Ron respondió con un silbido lento y prolongado – Me respondió que no – añadió Harry, sorprendido de que pudiera reconocer aquello tan humillante incluso delante de su mejor amigo.

Ron inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para esconder una sonrisa, pero Harry lo vio igualmente.

No le veo la gracia a todo esto – dijo con el ceño fruncido –

Supongo que no – concedió Ron – pero no sé por qué se me viene a la mente un adolescente en el patio de mi casa, jurándole al viento y a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo que él no se iba a casar jamás.

Harry sonrió brevemente y meneó la cabeza.

Entonces… ¿le has dicho que la quieres? – preguntó Ron –

Harry lo miró… ¿amor? ¿Quién había dicho algo sobre el amor? El amor no tenía porque entrar en todo eso. No había sido el amor lo que había engendrado a ese bebé, sino más bien una necesidad básica.

Nunca he dicho que la ame – respondió –

¿Entonces no la amas? – preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja –

Inmediatamente su mente se llenó de imágenes de Hermione, tan claras que casi podía sentirla. La recordó sentada en la moto, detrás de él y la sensación de sus muslos pegados a su cuerpo. La vio de nuevo aquella noche en la cocina de su casa, antes de salir al jardín, y le dio la sensación de que era todo tan natural, tan perfecto. También rememoró sus gemidos, el sabor de sus labios y aroma de su cabello. La respiración se le volvió dificultosa y de pronto notó que tenía la garganta seca. ¿Sería todo aquello amor?

Tampoco he dicho que no la ame – dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a su amigo –

Diablos Harry – dijo Ron - ¿Qué estas diciendo entonces?

Estoy diciendo que... - Harry hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas; palabras que describían la única realidad cierta en ese momento - Lo que digo es que la deseo, y que deseo a ese bebé... ¿no basta con eso?

Ron se pasó la mano por su rojo cabello y lo miró de reojo - Yo no soy a quien debes preguntar -

Harry dio una patada a una torre de ruedas y estas se tambalearon ligeramente - ¿Es que no me escuchaste? No puedo preguntarle nada, no quiere hablar conmigo.

Como de costumbre, Ron hizo caso omiso del mal humor de su amigo - ¿Desde cuando aceptas un "no" por respuesta? -

Pues supongo que últimamente es así - respondió Harry -

Todo aquello de ser justo y delicado era cosa de chicas. Tendría que haberse presentado en su casa y haberle exigido que lo escuchara. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se despeinó aún más el cabello con la esperanza de que se le quitará en dolor de cabeza.

Harry - dijo Ron en tono suave - nunca pensé que fueras un estúpido hasta este momento.

Déjame en paz - le gritó Harry -

Esta vez no - dijo su amigo - ya sé que hace unos años tomaste la decisión de que no ibas a enamorarte de nadie.

Maldita sea, Ron...

No se puede uno imponer ese tipo de normas porque no funcionan. Las cosas ocurren, Harry - Ron lo miró con dureza durante un buen rato - De alguna manera esta mujer ha logrado traspasar la pared que levantaste a tu alrededor y ahora ya no puedes sacarla de allí.

Podría discutir con él, pero no tendría sentido. Al fin y al cabo Ron tenía razón, por mucho que se negara a reconocerlo. Hermione había entrado en su vida sigilosamente, sin que él se diera cuenta, y había llegado hasta su corazón.

¿Cómo puedo hacérselo ver? - dijo mirando distraídamente hacia el ventanal del taller -

¿Cómo? - saltó Ron - hombre... eres un Potter, ve y encara las cosas de frente!

Harry asintió, ya había esperando demasiado. Hermione se había salido con la suya durante 5 días, pero iban a empezar a jugar según sus reglas. Maldita sea, no pensaba ni por un momento perder esa guerra, sobre todo cuando el hecho de ganarla residía la diferencia entre pasar una vida entera junto a Hermione o pasar una vida entera de soledad.

Aquella batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

_**Continuará...**_

Bien, otro capitulo... digamos que este es una compensación por hacerlos esperar tanto de las actualizaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado! A mi me gustó escribirlo :p

Nos veremos pronto... lo prometo...


	10. Decisiones, discuciones y confesiones

**Capítulo 10: decisiones, discusiones y confesiones…**

Sentada en el suelo de la sala de su casa, Hermione tomó el primer libro de un montón que había a su lado.

_La imagen del bebé perfecto - _leyó en voz alta y sonriente; luego lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

Cómo se habría hecho también de ese libro? Fácil, entró en una librería y pidió ver todos los libros que tuvieran sobre embarazo. Uno de los empleados tuvo que ayudarla a llevar las bolsas al coche y le había costado tres viajes meterlos en la casa.

_Todo lo que la futura mamá debe saber _- murmuró y continúo mirando el resto de los de ese montón - _Los bebés, de la A a la Z, Embarazo y Lactancia..._

Meneó la cabeza y bebió de un vaso de leche que había colocado en una bandeja junto a ella. Hermione se miró el vientre liso y lo acarició con un gesto protector.

Estoy dispuesta incluso a beber leche por ti, mi niño... espero que te guste - dijo -

Dio un largo trago y sonrió. Parecía que después de la discusión con su padre algunas cosas le habían quedado claras. Bueno, no todo: todavía no sabía que iba a hacer con Harry no con los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Pero al menos había aceptado un hecho importante, y era que iba a tener un bebé. Como fuera que ocurriera, había sido bendecido con el regalo de un hijo, no podía deshacerse de él, borrarlo del mapa como si nunca hubiera existido. Entregarlo en adopción se le antojaba imposible, además, modernamente no hacía falta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Como le había dicho a Harry, estaban en el siglo XX y continuamente se daban casos de madres solteras sin que a nadie pareciera importarle.

Tenía un empleo y podría mantener a un hijo son problemas. Bueno, no estaba tan segura en cuanto al empleo; aún no podía creer que le hubiera contestado así a su padre. Sonrió para sus adentros pues era la primera vez en la vida que le había gritado a Richard Granger.

Y qué? - dijo, dirigiéndose al bebé - El mundo sigue andando, de momento no me ha desheredado no me ha echado de la agencia.

Claro que igual llegaba mañana y se encontraba despedida.

Pero no te preocupes - dijo haciendo una mueca - de todas maneras todo irá bien.

Un ruido profundo y atronador interrumpió la tranquilidad de la calle y Hermione miró hacia las ventanas delanteras. Conocía demasiado bien aquel ruido como para no reconocerlo.

Papá está aquí - murmuró y se puso de pie -

Se dirigió a la puerta y agarró el pomo, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo un momento. ¿Estaba lista para hablar con él? ¿Dispuesta a decirle que iba a tener a su bebé y que lo iba a criar sola? Bueno... ¿y porqué no iba a estarlo? Se había enfrentado a su padre por primera vez en su vida y seguía viva. No podía resultarle mucho más duro hablar con Harry.

Vamos, Herms... - dijo Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta - Sé que estas ahí, he pasado por tu oficina y tu secretaria me dijo que te marchaste a casa.

¿Había ido a la agencia? Intentó imaginárselo: un motorista enfadado en una sala llena de secretarias.

Maldita sea, Hermione - continúo diciendo - tengo que verte.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza; intentó controlar sus nervios al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Hola Harry - dijo -

Él no esperó a que lo invitara a entrar, pasó, cerró la puerta y se quedó delante de ella - ¿Cuándo pensabas llamarme? - preguntó - Han pasado 5 días.

Lo sé - contestó y se volvió hacia la sala, se dirigió al sofá intentando no mirar al suelo, donde habían hecho el amor tan apasionadamente la primera vez - Lo siento, pero necesitaba estar así unos días.

Harry entró en la sala y se detuvo. Miró la alfombra y Hermione sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Lo estaba haciendo aposta, para que recordara aquella noche tan increíble que habían pasado juntos.

¿Qué pasa con el trato que hicimos? - le preguntó Harry suavemente -

¿Qué trato? - ella lo miró -

El de tomar decisiones juntos - dijo - como _amigos._

Era cierto, lo recordaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Además, tampoco eran amantes ya. ¿Entonces, que les quedaba? ¿Ser padres?

Ya he tomado una decisión - dijo y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco -

De verdad? - se cruzó de brazos - ¿Y me lo vas a contar?

Voy a tener al bebé - le anunció y pareció vislumbrar un destello de alivio en sus ojos, pero fue muy rápido -

Bien - dijo Harry -

¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó ella -

Claro que sí - respondió - Estamos hablando de mi hijo.

Hermione notó un estremecimiento: al margen de lo que sintiera por ella, el bebé le importaba.

Harry se fijó en el montón de libros apilados sobre la moqueta y uno de ellos le llamó la atención particularmente. Cruzó la sala, se inclinó y agarró el libro en cuestión - _Como Ser una Madre Soltera _- leyó en tono de interrogación.

Hermione notó la irritación en su tono de voz e intentó no hacerle caso - Pensé que era mejor empezar a prepararme - le dijo.

¿A prepararte? ¿Para cuidar tú sola a tu hijo? - preguntó mirándola -

Harry...

No, ahora me toca hablar a mí - dejó el libro caer en el suelo y fue hacia el sofá - No voy a permitir que desaparezcas de mi vida sin echar la vista atrás.

No lo hagas Harry - dijo Hermione - Los dos sabemos que casarnos no es la solución.

¿Y cómo lo sabemos? - gritó lleno de frustración - No quieres hablar de ello. ¿Qué hay de malo en casarte conmigo?

Hermione se levantó y se alejó un poco de él; no podía pensar con claridad cuando le tenía tan cerca.

Harry... - empezó a decir, intentando que sus palabras parecieran razonables - No tenemos nada en común, tu mismo lo dijiste la primera noche que salimos juntos. Dijiste que no querías trabas, ni compromisos.

Deja de echarme en cara mis propias palabras - dijo él -

Pero lo que dijiste es razonable - Hermione lo miró - Harry, al menos tiene más sentido de que estás diciendo ahora.

Las cosas han cambiado - contestó -

¿Por qué? - preguntó mirándolo - ¿Por el bebé?

Por supuesto que por el bebé.

Esa no es una razón lo bastante buena como para casarse Harry - dijo - De hecho, es una de las peores razones para hacerlo.

Normalmente te daría la razón - dijo, saliéndose por la tangente - pero en este caso no.

Por q...

Porque tú me importas! ¡Maldita sea! - Ella lo miró a los ojos - Los dos me importan... tú y el bebé. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de creer? - preguntó dando un paso hacia ella -

Porque antes de saber que estaba embarazada no habías hablado nunca de que esto fuera para siempre - contestó dando un paso hacia atrás, para mantener la distancia - De hecho, creo que dijiste algo de _dos personas que comparten una experiencia increíble. _

¿Y era mentira? - preguntó -

Hermione sonrió tristemente - No, no mentías, pero esa razón tampoco es lo bastante buena -

Herms...sé que me amas - dijo suavemente -

Ella respiró profundamente y notó que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas - Yo nunca he dicho eso -

Sí, lo hiciste una vez, estas dormida - le dijo con delicadeza - Fue la noche antes de enterarnos que estabas embarazada.

Se le escapó una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla - Hablar en sueños no cuenta - dijo.

Muy bien - susurró - Dilo ahora entonces.. o mírame a los ojos y niégamelo.

Harry aguantó la respiración. Si Hermione lo negaba no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir o hacer después. Que extraño que un hombre que jamás había deseado el amor, se encontrara en esos momentos pidiéndole a Dios que le diera la oportunidad de escuchar esas dos palabras.

Muy bien - dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz - Te quiero - aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para Harry - Pero, no importa - continúo Hermione destruyéndola la frágil esperanza que había empezado a formarse en su corazón.

Claro que importa - dijo dando otro paso hacia ella, pero ella seguía negando con la cabeza - En el fondo eso es todo lo que importa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada que a Harry le produjo un escalofrío de aprensión.

No es así Harry - dijo con voz ahogada -

¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

No cometeré el mismo error que cometió mi madre - saltó de pronto - no me casaré con el hombre equivocado.

¿Con el hombre equivocado? - preguntó Harry sorprendido - ¿Que significa eso?

Hermione se paseaba por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Notó lo tensa que estaba y deseó acércasele, pero primero tenía que saber a qué se oponía tan rotundamente.

Mis padres - dijo entre dientes - no fueron felices juntos, aunque mi madre lo amaba. Pero eso no les bastó para ser dichosos. Jamás debería haberse casado con mi padre; él no estaba hecho para el matrimonio no para tener una familia - se volvió para mirarlo - Ni tú tampoco.

Espera un momento - una cosa era que lo criticara por sus propios errores, pero no iba a permitir que le condenara solo porque su padre fuera un imbécil - no...

Tu lo dijiste - interrumpió - desde el primer momento me dijiste que no querías amor, ni formar una familia.

Demonios, había dicho demasiadas cosas que en ese momento se volvían contra él - Estaba equivocado - dijo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza - No, simplemente fuiste sincero, que es más de lo que estás haciendo ahora -

Eso le dolió. Estaba siendo tan sincero como le era posible. Bueno, quizás no se hubiera lanzado a pedirle matrimonio de no haber sido por el bebé, pero la vida daba muchas vueltas. La gente cambiaba si existía una buena razón para ello.

Estás hablando de amor y de matrimonio - continúo diciendo - y la única razón que tienes para hacerlo es el bebé.

Estaba tensa y apunto de llorar, pero Harry sabía que no tenía intención de hacerlo delante suyo.

Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón - le dijo - quizás te propuse matrimonio por el bebé. Pero, maldita sea Hermione, eso no quiere decir que de otro modo no habría llegado a hacer lo mismo.

Como he dicho - susurró Hermione - no estás siendo sincero conmigo ahora, ni contigo.

Harry la miró por largos segundos pensando que la sinceridad no tenía siempre los resultados que se le atribuían. Había visto a mucha gente destruida por verdades que deberían haber permanecido enterradas, pero si Hermione quería sinceridad eso era lo que tendría.

¿Quieres sinceridad? - preguntó de repente - ¿quieres que sea sincero? bien... lo seré - Sabía que lo mejor era cerrar la boca, pero no podía; hacia años que estaba guardando dentro aquellas palabras y así salieron a borbotones, preñadas de frustración - Tuve la oportunidad de ver como funciona el amor. Lo viví de cerca y lo cierto es que vi lo suficiente para convencerme de que amar a una persona es un viaje sin retorno hacia el dolor...

Continuará...

Que les pareció? que le habrá pasado a Harry para que decidiera no abrir su corazón a nadie? pero quédense tranquilos, no fue precisamente a él a quien le ocurrieron cosas, sino más bien a alguien a quien apreciaba mucho…

En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya no queda mucho para que esto llegue al final… probablemente 3 o 4 capítulos más y el epilogó correspondiente…

Otra cosa, ya que todos parecen estar de acuerdo y por unanimidad el bebé de ambos será una niña.. con los ojos del padre y el pelo de la madre… hay que linda.. si ya me la estoy imaginando….

Ya, no los aburro más… nos vemos en el capítulo 11… (aún no puedo creer que lleve tantos escritos)


	11. Sombras del pasado

**Capítulo 11: Sombras del pasado…**

Te había comentado que Ron Weasley y Draco son mis mejores amigos ¿verdad? – dijo un poco más tranquilo, Hermione asintió - bueno en realidad había otra persona a la que consideraba como un hermano a parte de ellos dos... su nombre era Neville - dijo y se derrumbó en el sofá. Hermione lo miró, parecía que sólo pronunciar aquel nombre le costara todo el esfuerzo del mundo - éramos jóvenes, acabábamos de salir del colegio y teníamos una vida por delante... habíamos hecho planes de irnos a vivir los cuatro juntos a un departamento en el centro de Londres. Fueron cuatro meses muy divertidos en verdad... Ron y Draco con sus típicas discusiones y Neville como siempre tratando de controlar la situación, a mi la verdad me divertía bastante así que no hacía mucho por evitar que pelearan - dijo sonriendo con nostalgia - Era una linda época... entonces, un día, Neville se enamoró y ahí comenzó todo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, Harry siguió hablando - Cuando nos presentó a la Hanna nos pareció que era linda y agradable y se veían muy enamorados... al poco tiempo Neville se mudó con ella a su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Tenían planes de matrimonio y a Ron lo habían nombrado el padrino, pero una semana antes de que se formalizara su compromiso a Hanna la enviaron a un viaje de negocios que era impostergable. Neville se quedó esperando su regreso para seguir con los planes de la boda, pero el viaje se extendió más de lo estimado y de una semana pasaron a ser dos y luego tres... las llamadas telefónicas de ser diarias pasaron a ser una cada semana... y luego nada. Neville estaba nervioso y preocupado y nos había dejado ver que cada vez que hablaban, ella se comportaba fría y distante. Una tarde llegó una carta... esa carta fue la perdición para mi amigo.

Harry... - dijo con cautela -

Él la ignoró, se puso abruptamente de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, incapaz de estar quieto ante la avalancha de recuerdos que inundaban su memoria.

Tú querías oír todo esto!... pasaba horas frente al teléfono! - gritó de pronto al recordar esos días - esperando una llamada de ella... diciéndonos que la amaba con toda el alma y que la esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario... pero esa carta, esa maldita carta... en ella Hanna le decía que no volvería, que le habían ofrecido un mejor empleo, una gran oportunidad...que por favor lo perdonara, pero que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad por la que había esperado toda su vida - Harry ahogó una risotada - que quizás... con el tiempo podían volver a encontrarse y empezar de nuevo...

Hermione guardó silencio, esperando que él que continuara - Mi amigo... mi hermano... quedó destrozado, nada quedaba del hombre entusiasta y lleno de alegría de vivir que conocí. Ron y Draco no sabían que hacer y yo menos, no podíamos sacarlo del estado en que estaba. Un día... hace 3 años, yo había ido a visitar a mis padres a Mallorca cuando Ginny me llamó para decirme que Draco había encontrado a Neville muerto en el baño del departamento.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió los ojos como platos - Se quitó la vida porque no pudo con lo que estaba pasando, la mujer que amaba lo había dejado con todas sus esperanzas y el corazón rotos...Nunca pude perdonarme el haberlo dejado solo, el ser tan ciego para no darme cuenta que necesitaba de mi... Le había entregado dos años de su vida a ella... le dio su corazón, todo su amor a ella y para qué? para que lo dejara de buenas a primera con todos sus sueños rotos en mil pedazos...

Entonces - dijo ella en un susurro - tú prometiste que amarías a nadie jamás.

Sí - suspiró profundamente, sorprendido de que la carga que llevaba por la muerte de su amigo se hiciera más liviana al confesárselo a ella; la miró a los ojos... Esos hermosos ojos miel y continúo - Luego te conocí a ti.

No lo hagas Harry - dijo -

La gente cambia de opinión ¿sabes? - dijo Harry -

Cambia de opinión, pero los sentimientos no cambian - dijo en forma testaruda -

¿Y que se supone que quiere decir eso? - preguntó confundido -

Quiere decir que mis padres tenían cosas en común. Tenían los mismos gustos, conocían a la misma gente, compartían el mismo mundo, pero aún así no fueron capaces de que funcionara - lo miró a la cara, nerviosa - ¿Qué oportunidad tendríamos tu y yo?.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, siguió hablando apresuradamente - Míranos bien, Harry por favor, fíjate en nosotros. Yo soy una publicista y tú estás metido de lleno en el mundo de las motos. A mí me gusta llevar una vida ordenada, tranquila y tú eres todo lo contrario. ¿Qué oportunidades tendría nuestro hijo? No quiero que mi hijo se eduque en una clase de ambiente como en el que yo me eduqué - meneó la cabeza con fuerza - No lo permitiré.

Harry se sintió herido por aquella explosión de rabia y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la amaba de verdad, desesperadamente. Era la única explicación lógica al dolor que le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Pero aún así intentó mantener la calma.

Tus propios argumentos se vuelven contra ti Hermione - le dijo con voz suave - Tu has dicho que tus padres tenían muchas cosas en común, pero que su matrimonio no funcionó. Quizás sea preferible que las dos personas sean diferentes.

Ella meneó la cabeza, testaruda. Harry no podía creer que fuera a perderla, no por él sino porque sus padres lo hubieran echado todo a perder - Sabes una cosa? a lo mejor es mejor es hora de que te enteres que tus padres cometieron sus propios errores. No puedes organizar tu vida basándote en su fracaso, quizás llegó el momento de pensar como una mujer adulta y arriesgarte.

Hermione lo miró enfurecida, con ojos llorosos, pero él se negó a dejarse amilanar por el contenido de esa mirada. Estaba luchando por los dos, y pensaba seguir haciéndolo.

Tú y yo podríamos construir algo juntos Herms - dijo - algo especial para nosotros y nuestro hijo. Pero tú no quieres concedernos esa oportunidad.

Harry - dijo - tú odiarías vivir en mi mundo.

Él apoyó las manos en sus hombros y notó como temblaba.

Tú no eres el tipo de hombre al que le gusta usar traje - continúo - y a veces tendríamos que ir a sitios que lo requieren. ¿Es que no lo ves? estoy intentando hacernos un favor a ambos.

¿Entonces estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo por un simple traje? - le preguntó -

No es el traje en sí - susurró mirándolo a los ojos - es todo. Me gusta tu mundo, las motos, las noches en el bar y todo lo demás. Pero no puedo limitarme a eso, yo también tengo una vida y tú serías incapaz de soportarla.

Déjame que sea yo quien juzgue eso - Ella suspiró - Al menos danos una oportunidad Herms... - De pronto se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a hablar más rápido - Solamente porque tu madre se enamoró del hombre equivocado no quiere decir que tu hayas hecho lo mismo.

Hermione parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; entonces apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry. Éste la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, encantado con la sensación de tenerla otra vez junto a él. Maldita sea, no pensaba en perderla... de eso nada. No podía dejarla, no después de darse cuenta de que lo que había empezado como un intenso y salvaje romance había terminado en un amor de los de toda la vida.

Salgamos esta noche - le dijo de pronto, ella iba a protestar, pero él la interrumpió - Yo me ocuparé de todo. Sólo tienes que ponerte tu mejor vestido - echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara - No me importaría si usas el mismo que te pusiste la primera noche que salimos juntos.

Hermione sonrió - No verdad? - dijo.

Pensé que tendría que golpear a un par de amigos de tanto que te miraban - respondió sonriendo -

De acuerdo - dijo Hermione sonriendo por fin - esta noche.

A las seis - dijo y le plantó un beso en los labios -

Al probar el sabor de sus lágrimas prometió en ese momento que no permitiría que volviera a llorar jamás.

Poco antes de las seis sonó el teléfono.

¿Hermione? - Al oír la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea Hermione se puso nerviosa -

Hola papá - dijo -

Esto, yo... - se aclaró la garganta con brusquedad - acerca de lo de esta tarde... - empezó a decirle.

Hermione agarró el teléfono con fuerza ¿sería que la llamaba para despedirla personalmente?

Has dicho que últimamente no te has sentido bien y quería decirte que si quieres tomarte unos días libres buscaré a alguien para que te sustituya - dijo Richard -

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos - Gracias papá, pero no será necesario - dijo.

Bien, bien... - después de una larga pausa siguió hablando - En cuanto a la otra tontería que has dicho, sobre dejar la empresa...

No ha sido una tontería - dijo, tratando de infundirse valor -

Por supuesto que sí - dijo Richard - Esta es mi empresa y tú eres mi hija. No quiero oírte hablar de ello más.

Sorprendida Hermione se quedó callada, preguntándose que diría después.

Bueno - empezó a decir su padre - ¿qué pasa con el cóctel anual para los clientes?

Hermione sonrió apesadumbrada, le había faltado tiempo para volver a los negocios, como siempre - Está todo preparado para el próximo sábado en la noche - contestó.

Muy bien - dijo Richard - Iba a sugerirte que Terry Boot fuera tu acompañante - Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, más que por la sorpresa por la rabia que empezaba a sentir, su padre siguió hablando - Esta misma semana vuelve de vacaciones, tiene un buen futuro en la empresa...

No - dijo Hermione -

¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Richard -

He dicho que no - se puso un poco tensa, preparándose para la batalla; le resultaba asombroso que su padre se preocupara por que fuera acompañada - Voy a ir sola.

Simplemente pensé que...

Te lo agradezco - lo interrumpió, ciertamente se lo agradecía pues era la primera vez que su padre mostraba interés por algo suyo - Pero la verdad es que prefiero ir yo sola.

Por supuesto que tú decides - dijo, aunque Hermione no podía dar crédito a sus oídos - En cuanto a lo que te he dicho antes ¿vas a venir a trabajar mañana?

Sí, pero como ya te dije, a lo mejor llego un poco más tarde - respondió -

Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites - contestó su padre, y colgó sin decir nada más -

Hermione se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, amarrándolo con fuerza. Lo colgó y se llevó la otra mano a la frente para darse un masaje ¿qué estaba pasando? por un lado Harry hablándole de amor y de matrimonio y por el otro el hecho de que su padre la hubiera llamado para interesarse por su salud y que luego intentara buscarle pareja para la fiesta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de improviso y se levantó de un salto. Agarró el bolso y se fue a abrirla; había estado tan ensimismada con lo de su padre que ni siquiera había oído el ruido de la moto de Harry.

Momentos después averiguo porqué.

Un coche? - preguntó, y mentalmente apuntó otro cambio radical en el universo. Lo miró, él estaba sonriendo -

No es solo un coche - dijo Harry - es _mi coche. _

Pero tú dijiste que no te gustaban los coches - dijo Hermione -

También te he dicho que las personas pueden cambiar - dijo Harry sonriendo -

Cuándo...? - comenzó a decir -

Esta tarde - la interrumpió, acariciándole el mentón con la punta de los dedos - Es un BMW - dijo innecesariamente - un buen coche para una familia; seguro y muy práctico.

Para una familia; seguro y práctico...¿era aquel hombre Harry Potter?. Ella salió al porche y le echó llave a la puerta, Harry le tomó la mano y la llevó donde los esperaba un nuevo y flamante BMW color rojo intenso.

Lo he comprado seguro y práctico por ti - le dijo mientras le abría la puerta - pero el color ha sido por mi.

Harry...no sé que decir - dijo y lo miró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no llevaba puesta una camiseta. Tampoco iba de traje, pero llevaba una camisa blanca, sin corbata y pantalones de vestir negros que le sentaban de maravilla y una chaqueta de vestir del mismo color (N/A: me lo imagino y se me hace agua la boca), el cabello lo llevaba igual de revuelto haciendo que se viera aún más guapo. Y la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro hizo que se le acelerara le pulso.

Vamos – le dijo – Sube y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad.

La cena transcurrió como en un sueño en un elegante restaurante del centro de Londres y en ese momento se encontraba en un palco del Centro de Artes de la ciudad viendo la versión que habían hecho de la obra _"carousel"_. El edificio bellamente construido estaba en ese momento a oscuras, a excepción de los potentes focos que iluminaban a los actores sobre el escenario. A su lado estaba Harry, que la pilló mirándolo y le sonrió.

A Hermione le estaban pasando demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo; demasiados cambios para poder asimilarlos así, sin más. El extraño comportamiento de su padre, la sorpresa de su embarazo y el aparente arrepentimiento del travieso muchacho del que estaba enamorada.

Volvió a mirar a Harry de reojo, preguntándose si podría funcionar una relación entre ellos. Sentía algo muy especial sólo con mirarlo, pero ¿sería suficiente?. Una relación no podía basarse solo en el amor ¿o sí?.

Se dio un ligero masaje en las sienes al tiempo que la conocida música de la obra llenaba el teatro envuelto en sombras. Colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de pensar, al menos en ese momento. Harry le había pedido salir aquella noche y ella no iba a estropearla. Por la mañana tendría tiempo de enfrentarse a las mismas preguntas para las que aún no tenía respuestas.

_Continuará…_

¿Les gustó? de todo corazón espero que sí... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "**_Te quiero… pero ¿confías en mi?. _**Hasta entonces! y de nuevo gracias por leer.


	12. Te quiero pero, ¿Confías en mí?

**Capítulo 12: Te quiero… pero ¿Confías en mí? **

Porqué estamos aquí? - preguntó Hermione al tiempo que Harry detenía el coche delante de su casa -

Harry se encogió de hombros, sonriendo - Pensé que quizá te gustaría dar otro paseo en motocicleta conmigo - dijo.

Desde que terminara la obra había estado demasiado callada para el gusto de Harry. Había esperado demostrarle que no eran tan diferentes como ella había pensado. Maldita sea, incluso parecía que podría acostumbrarse a conducir un automóvil. Pero a lo que no podía acostumbrarse era al hecho de que se alejará de él. Un paseo en moto, donde tendrían que estar más juntos físicamente el uno del otro, era quizás, lo que necesitaba.

Abrió la puerta del coche, fue hacia el otro lado y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir. Hermione se puso de pie a su lado.

Harry... - A él no le gustó su tono de voz, ya que desprendía un cierto olor a despedida -

Ven - dijo él rápidamente y se volvió hacia el garaje. Al llegar allí le soltó la mano para abrir las puertas y fue directo a la bombilla a encenderla -

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la llave y encendió el motor, que rompió el silencio de la noche. Hermione estaba de pie a su lado y al mirarla el corazón de Harry se puso a latir con una fuerza inusitada. ¿Cómo le había pillado el amor tan de improviso?...

Las vibraciones del motor le subían por las piernas y la espalda. Ella se acercó aún más él y a la pobre luz de la bombilla, él vio que la expresión de su rostro era tensa y llena de tristeza. Extendió el brazo, la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí; entonces, la agarró por la cabeza y la besó en la boca pidiendo respuesta. Ella no le falló. Le devolvió el beso con una pasión desesperada y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos al tiempo que arrimaba su cuerpo al de él.

Harry la levantó con facilidad y la sentó un poco sobre sus rodillas y otro poco sobre el asiento. Le acarició la espalda con hambre, excitándola al máximo. A la altura de las caderas le levantó el maravilloso y excitante vestido hasta que tocó el borde de las medias, que llevaba hasta la parte alta de los muslos y luego las finas braguitas de seda.

Al sentir su piel desnuda Harry se excitó aún más si era posible -Hermione... - susurró al separar su boca de la de ella.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que mientras él metía la mano por debajo del vestido para acariciar la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Notó su calor a través de fina tela de las braguitas y decidió que tenía que poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Media hora más tarde estaban delante del porche de Hermione. Harry abrió la puerta con una llave que le había dado ella.

¿Puedo entrar? - le preguntó -

Claro - dijo ella con voz suave -

Entró delante de él y dejó el bolso sobre una mesita que había en el vestíbulo antes de pasar a la sala. Hermione se dirigió al sofá y se acomodó entre los cojines, pero Harry no se sentó. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

Harry, lo que pasó hace rato no cambia nada - dijo -

¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó, poniéndose de pronto tenso -

Quiero decir - empezó, recostándose contra el mullido respaldo - que el sexo no es la cuestión. Los dos sabemos que en ese aspecto nos entendemos a la perfección - distraída, se alisó la falda del vestido - Pero tenemos que pensar en el bebé, en lo que sea mejor para él.

Lo mejor para él es tener un padre y una madre - dijo Harry -

Estoy de acuerdo contigo - susurró ella -

Ah, si? - dijo Harry asombrado -

Por supuesto que sí - dijo ella - dos padres cariñosos siempre son mejores que uno solo.

Él la miró entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

El problema es que tu quieres que nos casemos - dijo - además de ser padres.

Y tú no - dijo Harry -

Hermione meneó la cabeza, en un gesto de impaciencia - Llevo pensando en esto toda la noche... bueno desde que terminó la obra -

Pensando en qué? - preguntó Harry -

En qué hacer y en como llevar las cosas - se levantó del sillón y se sacó los zapatos para empezar a pasearse por el salón - No quiero privarte de tu hijo - le dijo.

Oh... Pues muchas gracias - respondió Harry irónicamente -

Hermione decidió ignorar el tono sarcástico y le dijo lo creyó que debía decir - Y tampoco quiero dejar de verte -

¿Entonces cual es el plan? - preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta -

Hermione se volvió para mirarlo desde el otro lado de la habitación - Que dejemos las cosas como están, como dijiste la primera vez que salimos. Somos dos personas que compartimos algo increíble... Yo no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a ello.

Perfecto - dijo Harry entre dientes - ¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te he dicho para poder echármelo en cara cuando te parezca conveniente?

Harry... - comenzó a decir -

Maldita sea Hermione! - gritó - No quiero ser como una visita para mi hijo, ni para ti - se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró enfurecido - Nunca pensé en decirle esto a nadie, pero _te quiero_...

Hermione se quedó asombrada y tragó saliva.

Quiero que estemos juntos, y que formemos una familia - le dijo mirándola a la cara -

Ella meneó la cabeza tristemente - Si no somos felices el bebé tampoco lo será -

¿Quién dice que no vayamos a ser felices? - preguntó y sacando las manos del bolsillos abrió los brazos en un gesto de desesperación -

Ya te he contado lo que pasó con mis padres - le dijo -

Olvídate de tus padres y de sus estúpidas equivocaciones - dijo - Nosotros mismos somos responsables de nuestra felicidad o de lo contrario - se acercó rápidamente a ella - Quizá tu padre era un cretino y a lo mejor tu madre se lo permitió.

¿Cómo? - preguntó -

Si mi padre intentara no hacer caso a mi madre, ella se plantaría delante de él y le gritaría hasta llamar su atención - la miró a los ojos - La felicidad no viene así como así.

Lo sé, pero no hay que forzar las cosas ¿no crea? - le dijo -

¿Por qué te parece que amarnos sea algo negativo? - preguntó Harry -

No es que sea algo negativo - Hermione murmuró y se apartó de él hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación, entonces se volvió - Simplemente no es suficiente.

No hay nada que garantice la felicidad, Hermione es igual para todo el mundo - dijo Harry -

Levantó las manos y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Al momento Harry había cruzado la habitación y la agarraba por los hombros con suavidad.

¿De qué tienes miedo Herms? - preguntó con ternura y mirándola a los ojos - ¿De mí o de ti misma?.

Ella se apartó de él, volviendo la cara para no mirarlo - No tengo miedo - dijo, incapaz de reconocerlo - Sólo estoy intentando pensar utilizando algo más que mis instintos.

Eso es - la agarró del codo y la volvió para que lo mirara - Todo eso es falso, Hermione; si te acuerdas de todo lo que he dicho, entonces recuerda esto también: a veces hay que pensar menos y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Hermione soltó una carcajada que tenía muy poco de alegre. Harry la agarró los brazos y la obligó a acercarse a él. Ella notó la tensión que le recorría de arriba a abajo.

Hermione, somos seres humanos - le dijo - nuestros sentimientos son reales y podemos amarnos sin miedos, con el corazón.

Harry... tienes que reconocer que... – dijo con voz temblorosa -

No! No tengo que reconocer nada aparte del hecho de que me estás volviendo loco! Parece que te has empeñado en alejarme de ti, y te da igual lo que haga o diga. Te he escuchado con paciencia, te he dejado que me hables de tus miedos - respiró ruidosamente - Dios mío, Hermione ¿Es que no te das cuenta del miedo que todo esto me da a mi también? Estoy aquí, diciéndote que te quiero, que quiero a nuestro hijo y ahora eres tú la que tiene que elegir.

¿Y como lo hago? - preguntó con un hilo de voz -

Harry la miró a los ojos, esos maravillosos ojos color miel y vio el miedo reflejado en ellos. No sabía como llegar hasta ella, como borrar los años de dolor que había experimentado de niña.

Quizás no fuera su tarea; a lo mejor, pensaba, era ella la que tenía que intentar sacárselo de la cabeza. Hermione tenía que ser la que dejara atrás el pasado y llegar hasta él por su cuenta. Si él la presionaba para que lo hiciera, jamás conseguiría que estuviera a su lado totalmente.

Le iba a costar todo el esfuerzo del mundo salir de aquella habitación en ese momento, pero no estaba dispuesto a pagar por los pecados de sus padres. Le tomó la cara, acariciándole los pómulos con los pulgares, estudiándole las facciones lenta y amorosamente. Se iba a arriesgar mucho, y lo sabía, pero a veces en una guerra era mejor hacer creer al enemigo que te habías rendido. Una manera de hacer que tu oponente bajara la guardia y fuera por ti.

No pienso aceptar tu pequeño plan Herms - le dijo. Ella pestañeó y una lágrima furtiva se le escapó surcándole la mejilla. Harry notó que una fuerza invisible le apretaba el corazón - No pienso venir a ver a mi hijo, ni tampoco ser para ti nada más que el hombre con el que compartes la cama de vez en cuando - Notó como ella se ponía tensa y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla y consolarla – Lo quiero todo – le dijo – Quiero que tú, el bebé y yo vivamos juntos en la casa que era de mis abuelos y que cuando crezca, nuestro hijo, juegue y ría entre los árboles del jardín – Hizo una pausa para respirar y sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que ella estaba a punto de derramar – Deseo que tengamos el mismo tipo de vida que han tenido ellos; dormirme cada noche entre tus brazos y por la mañana despertarme con tus besos – le pasó los dedos por los rizos del cabello – Te quiero – repitió, dándose cuenta de que casa vez le salía con más facilidad y que le gustaba decirlo, de hecho, quería pasar el resto de su vida diciéndoselo – Pero lo que sea de nosotros ahora depende de ti. Tienes que decidir si vas a seguir basando tu vida en los fallos de los demás – se inclinó y la besó tiernamente en los labios, cuando se incorporó agregó – Merecemos estar juntos Herms, tú y yo, con nuestro hijo. Está en tus manos que lo consigamos.

Harry – dijo –

Calla – la urgió poniéndole un dedo en los labios – Todo se reduce al amor, cariño, al amor y a la confianza. Sé que me amas pero ¿confías en mí? – ella hizo un además de querer hablar, pero él la interrumpió, no podía soportar oírla decir nada, prefería que tomara una decisión después de pensar en ello – Depende de ti amor.

Selló sus últimas palabras con un beso que lo dejó herido por todas las cosas que ella le estaba negando y antes de perder el valor Harry se volvió y salió de la casa. Cerró la puerta y salvó la distancia hasta la moto a grandes zancadas. Sin más demora se montó en ella y se colocó el casco antes de darle contacto.

Cuando el motor respondió, giró el acelerador rasgando el silencio de la calle. Le echó una última mirada a la casa, mientras se decía a sí mismo que todo aquello era culpa suya.

_Continuará…._

Alguien más tiene ganas de darle una bofetada a Hermione por lo terca y cabeza dura? levanten la mano ahora… ¡! jajajaaj En fin, aparte de eso, este capítulo lo encontré hermoso… cada vez me gusta más el cambio de Harry, es taaaaan lindo.

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que me han escrito. GRACIAS por todo el apoyo… son mi motivo para seguir escribiendo.

Ya queda poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin …


	13. Un baile, un Te Amo y Matrimonio

**Capítulo 13: Un baile, un Te Amo y Matrimonio.**

Cuatro horas más tarde Hermione estaba paseando por el vestíbulo de la empresa, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Harry Potter. No la había llamado, ni pasado por su casa y lo echaba tanto de menos...

Ha llamado el Sr. Malfoy - le dijo su secretaria cuando se dirigía a su despacho -

Detuvo el paso y trató de concentrarse en lo que le había dicho su secretaria, había intentado mantenerse ocupada organizando el cóctel de la empresa, que no le había dado pocos problemas. Pero había momentos de descanso en los que la imagen de Harry se colaba en sus pensamientos sin que pudiera evitarlo; le pasaba lo mismo al irse a la cama.

Le asaltaban los pensamientos de cómo podía ser la vida junto a él, al tiempo que los recuerdos de su infancia empañaban los otros. Lo único cierto en su vida era que iba a tener un hijo, un hijo del que ella pensaba hacerse cargo y proteger. Y pronto todo el mundo lo sabría. Los mareos ya no le daban, pero había empezado con las náuseas típicas por las mañanas y en un par de meses el bebé empezaría a notarse dentro de su vientre. Pero antes de que eso ocurriera tenía que tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de toda su vida: Arriesgarse a que Harry le hiciera daño o vivir con el dolor de estar sin él.

¿Señorita Granger? - le preguntó su secretaria - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa forzada - Sí, Vilma, estoy bien, gracias ¿Dijiste que había llamado alguien? - preguntó.

Si, Llamó el Señor Malfoy - contestó sonriendo -

Y que quería Draco? - preguntó, aunque la verdad es que no le importaba mucho en ese momento lo que hiciera uno de los mejores amigos de Harry -

Fue un poco extraño - dijo la mujer - va a ausentarse del trabajo durante tres semanas más; me pidió que se lo dijera a usted para que a su ves se lo comunicara a su padre.

¿Se ausentará tres semanas más? - preguntó Hermione con incredulidad -

Eso fue lo que me dijo - contestó la secretaria encogiéndose de hombros -

Después de cuatro semanas de vacaciones quiere marcharse tres semanas más? - preguntó - ¿Te ha dejado un número donde ubicarlo?

No - dijo la mujer meneando la cabeza - Sólo dijo que volvería a llamar.

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada; quizá Draco Malfoy no fuera tan distinto a su amigo después de todo - Muy bien - dijo - Pero la próxima vez que llame pídele el número.

Si señorita - dijo la secretaria-

Mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, Hermione iba murmurando algo desagradable sobre los hombres en general y sobre un Potter en particular.

El teléfono de la secretaria sonó un par de minutos después; Velma sonrió al reconocer la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

Hola Velma - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo está hoy?

Parece que está bien - contestó - un poco pálida quizá, distraída, pero se mantiene ocupada.

Pálida, Harry frunció el ceño, pensando y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, apoyando los pies sobre la mesa de centro que tenía delante. No le gustaba tener que estar sin verla, sabiendo tan bien como se sentía. Pero hasta que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que había entre ellos a lo mejor que podía aspirar era a que una secretaria romántica le informara a diario de lo que hacía y de cómo estaba.

Pero, demonios, no era suficiente. Había esperado a que ella lo llamara, pero sabía que era lo suficientemente testaruda como para esperar a que naciera el bebé. Quizás lo que le hacía falta era un empujoncito más en la dirección correcta.

Velma - dijo pensativo - Cuéntame más cosas del cóctel ese de la empresa que me dijiste ayer.

No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy sea tan poco profesional como está demostrando - murmuró Richard - Ahora va y se ausenta del trabajo sin pensar en cómo va a afectar a esta empresa.

Hermione estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón de cuero frente a su padre - Está claro que le ha surgido algo con lo que no contaba - dijo.

¿Algo más importante que la responsabilidad que tiene aquí? - preguntó - ¿Y sus clientes?

Llevaba más de diez minutos oyendo a su padre despotricar y ya le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estomago revuelto. Si tuviera a Draco delante le daría una buena patada en el trasero. Vaya amigo, que le echaba encima el muerto de ser ella quien le informara a su padre de su ausencia.

Harry nunca haría algo así. Le sorprendió el hecho de que se le ocurriera algo así, pero era cierto. Harry habría llamado personalmente a Richard Granger y le hubiera dicho sin rodeos que necesitaba ausentarse del trabajo durante unos días. Y si su padre hubiera empezado a sermonearlo, Harry se habría marchado en ese momento.

No era la clase de hombre que se tumbaba tranquilamente a ver la vida pasar, siempre se adelantaba a plantarle cara a lo que fuera, sin miedo a nada. Le resultaba extraño, pero estaba convencida de que una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial a Richard le acabaría gustando Harry. O al menos lo respetaría.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Algo que no podía reprocharle a Harry era la falta de coraje; incluso había tenido el valor y la voluntad de reconocer que la amaba a pesar de todas las excusas ridículas que ella le había dado. ¿Ridículas? Frunció el ceño y luego asintió con la cabeza. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos Hermione se dio cuenta de que su padre seguía hablando de Draco, pero no le importaba.

Algo estaba pasando y era algo muy grande. Se quedó mirando fijamente la ciudad tras los ventanales, tragó saliva y el pulso se le puso a correr como loco, se le hizo un nudo de preocupación en el estómago pero hizo lo posible por reprimir aquella sensación. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la vida y tomar lo que ésta le ofrecía, tal cual hacia el resto del mundo. Ya era hora de dejar de esconderse tras viejos miedos y heridas aún más viejas. En aquellos cuatro días que había pasado separada de Harry, había aprendido algo, aunque no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento.

Poniéndolo todo sobre una balanza, el resultado era fácil de interpretar, incluso para una mujer que había conseguido pasar por la vida con una venda sobre loso ojos. No importaba lo que hubieran hecho sus padres con sus vidas, lo único que importaba era que había conocido a Harry y lo que podían construir juntos.

Hermione se puso de pie como movida por un resorte, espera que no fuera demasiado tarde.

¿A donde vas? - gruñó su padre -

Tengo que salir antes hoy - dijo mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la puerta -

Espera un momento jovencita - dijo su padre - No puedes marcharte ahora, no hemos terminado...

Padre - dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia él - Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicártelo ¿De acuerdo? Te lo contaré todo en otro momento.

¡Dímelo ahora, Maldita sea! - dijo con el mismo tono exigente que había utilizado con ella desde que era una niña -

No - respondió Hermione con el mismo tono -

Richard abrió y cerró la boca con rapidez, pero no dijo nada, Sorpréndete, pensó ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era contestarle con la misma firmeza ¿Por qué había tenido siempre tanto miedo de hacerlo? Siempre había deseado que la quisiera y se preocupara por ella. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Ni siquiera sabía quien era su hija; se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida intentando ser lo que su padre había querido que fuera, demasiado atemorizada a ser quien era por si no era lo bastante buena (N/A: me pareció todo un trabalenguas jeje).

Harry se había equivocado en algo: no era una cuestión de confianza, sino de valor. El valor de manifestar lo deseado y luego luchar por mantenerlo.

Se preguntó su las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, si su vida hubiera sido diferente, en el caso de que su madre hubiera luchado porque su padre la amara y respetara.

¿Quisiste a mi madre? - le preguntó de sopetón -

¿Cómo? - le preguntó y se puso colorado. Luego se desplomó y miró a su hija como si no la reconociera -

Es una pregunta muy fácil papá - le dijo - ¿Querías a mi madre?

La miró en silencio durante un buen rato. Hermione se puso tensa, no sabiendo bien lo que esperaba escuchar.

Si - contestó por fin - La quería.

Entonces ella se sintió mejor, más aliviada - ¿Y por qué nunca estabas con nosotras?

Richard frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Bajó la cabeza y agarró un montón de papeles que había sobre su mesa; entonces se puso a ordenarlos. Bueno, pensó Hermione, al menos había conseguido hacer la pregunta, todo lo que le quedaba ahora era escuchar la respuesta.

¿Por qué papá? - dijo en un susurro - ¿Fue por mí?

Richard dejó caer los papeles de nuevo sobre la mesa y la miró, claramente horrorizado - Claro que no Hermione - le dijo - Tú eras tan sólo una niña. Lo que ocurrió entre tu madre y yo no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

¿Nada que ver con ella? Hasta los 26 años había tomado la mayoría de las decisiones basándose en lo que había visto en su casa. Se volvió hacia donde estaba su padre, apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

Claro que tuvo que ver conmigo papá - dijo - ¿Crees que no me preguntaba muchas veces porqué no estabas nunca en casa? ¿Por qué mamá estaba siempre tan triste?

La expresión del rostro de su padre se torció de dolor brevemente y Hermione se arrepintió por un momento de haber sacado el tema. Pero finalmente había llegado el momento de ser sinceros. Después de estar un rato pensativo empezó a hablar con un tono muy suave.

Tú madre era una mujer... _delicada. _Parecía que prefería siempre estar sola. Cada vez que yo llegaba casa se pasaba el tiempo dando vueltas, haciendo cosas... no podía estar quieta un minuto. Siempre estaba nerviosa, tensa - suspiró profundamente y añadió con tono de arrepentimiento - Mi presencia parecía molestarla tanto que finalmente opté por ausentarme de casa cada vez más.

Ella te quería - confesó su hija -

Richard la miró - Nunca me lo dijo -

Hermione sintió como un pozo de tristeza que se abría dentro de ella. Sus padres habían dejado pasar su oportunidad y ninguno de los dos había hecho un esfuerzo por comunicarse, por reconocer la verdad de sus sentimientos ni por pedir lo que a cada uno le correspondía. Se apartó de la mesa y sonrió al hombre de quien había tenido tan mal concepto toda su vida. Además, ya era suficiente de infelicidad en la familia Granger durante demasiado tiempo.

Yo también te quiero papá - le dijo con una sonrisa radiante -

Le pareció vislumbrar un brillo en sus ojos, pero fue algo tan efímero que quizás fue fruto de su imaginación - ¿Entonces vas a explicarme por qué te vas de la oficina a estas horas? - preguntó, claramente deseoso de cambiar de tema -

Ella le sonrió - De eso... nada -

Hermione... -comenzó a decir -

Te lo contaré más tarde - dijo y salió del despacho apresuradamente. No podía detenerse ni un momento más, ya había perdido cuatro días -

¿Donde estará? - Hermione se preguntaba en voz alta al tiempo que pasaba delante de casa de Harry por enésima vez -

Desde que mantuviera aquella conversación con su padre tres días atrás Hermione había intentado contactar a Harry de todas las maneras posibles, pero no había sido capaz de encontrarlo. No estaba en casa cuando lo llamaba y no contestaba sus mensajes. Pasó por la tienda de Harry un par de veces y en ambas ocasiones Luna le dijo que acababa de marcharse. Se veía claramente que la estaba evitando.

Era la noche de la fiesta de la empresa y en vez de estar en el hotel dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, estaba paseando con el coche, buscando otra vez a Harry. Su padre se iba a poner furioso. Hermione suspiró profundamente y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad. Era preferible que fuera al hotel. Una vez que su padre se hubiera tranquilizado, dejaría la fiesta y se iría a buscar a Harry otra vez.

Si pensaba que se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, estaba equivocado. Podría haber tardado mucho tiempo en decidir lo que quería... pero una vez que había tomado la decisión no pensaba darse por vencida.

La música se colaba por las puertas de cristal del Hotel London Town (N/A: Sorry por lo poco original, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor uu!), que se abría a una plazoleta semicircular. Hermione salió del coche, se guardó el ticket de estacionamiento que le entregó el mozo del hotel y se dirigió a la entrada.

Del techo colgaban enormes arañas de cristal que con sus potentes bombillas iluminaban a los elegantes hombres y mujeres que habían asistido a la fiesta. El vestíbulo del hotel, salpicado de numerosos confidentes de tapicería y cómodos sillones, se había convertido en un lugar de reunión de ejecutivos congregados en apretados grupos.

Hermione sonrió, saludando con la cabeza a algunos de sus clientes y siguió andando, camino de las escaleras que llevaban al salón de baile del segundo piso. La falda del vestido de seda color rojo que se había puesto aquella noche caía con gracia a la altura de las rodillas. Mientras subía iba pensando en el problema de localizar a Harry ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Se habría arrepentido de haberle pedido que se casara con él?. No podía creerlo. Él la amaba y quería también a su hijo...¿entonces porqué se estaba escondiendo?.

Hermione - la llamó su padre al tiempo que se acercaba a darle la bienvenida apresuradamente; la agarró del brazo y la llevó a un lado de la pista de baile, donde ya había varias parejas bailando - Llegas tarde.

Lo sé - respondió apenada y miró a su alrededor a la multitud que iba de un lado a otro. Normalmente se lo pasaba bien en aquellas fiestas, pero aquella noche no estaba nada animada – He tenido que hacer una cosa antes de venir.

Mucha gente me ha preguntado por ti; será mejor que empieces a hacerla los honores a los invitados, y no se te olvide hablar con la señora Rogers de su cuenta – le dijo – hay algo que…

No me voy a quedar papá – lo interrumpió Hermione –

¿Qué quieres decir con que no te vas a quedar, Por supuesto que te quedas – hizo un gesto conla mano señalando a la gente de la fiesta – Incluso Draco se ha dado cuenta de que tenía la obligación de estar aquí.

Draco está aquí? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor –

¿Y qué te acabo de decir? – dijo Richard –

¿Dónde? – preguntó Hermione estirando el cuello por encima de las cabezas de la gente que se agolpaba en la entrada del salón –

Draco Malfoy había pedido un permiso para ausentarse de la oficina. No podía haber vuelto nada más que para asistir a una fiesta, por muy importante que fuera.

Está por ahí - Richard hizo una pausa y señaló un pequeño grupo de gente - Allí, junto al hombre de traje gris.

Hermione miró hacia el hombre, que estaba de espaldas, a su lado Draco y su esposa Ginny sonreían y charlaban animadamente con su acompañante. Tenía el pelo negro y revuelto y llevaba un traje gris de corte impecable. Podría ser Harry, por supuesto, pero no estaría segura hasta que no se diera la vuelta.

No me vengas con la tontería de marcharte ahora Hermione - dijo su padre molesto - Esta es la fiesta de la empresa Granger y tú eres una Granger.

Hermione sonrió - De momento - dijo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó su padre confundido -

Hermione siguió mirando al hombre alto vestido de gris y en silencio le pedía que se volviera y la mirara.

Será mejor que te lo cuente todo - le respondió a su padre - Me han propuesto matrimonio hace una semana.

¿Qué? - la expresión de Richard se volvió confusa - ¿Quién?

Apartó la mirada del hombre y se volvió hacia su padre. Valor, pensaba. Aspiró profundamente y dijo lo que tenía tantas ganas de decir - El padre de mi hijo - contestó.

Richard abrió tanto los ojos que Hermione pensó que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Frunció el ceño y se puso muy colorado. Semanas atrás se hubiera sentido aterrada de tener que decírselo a su padre, pero en esos momentos sólo esperaba que no le diera un ataque al corazón o algo parecido.

¿Estás... estás? - empezó a decir -

Embarazada - terminó de decir por él - este será tu primer nieto - le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda - Tranquilo, abuelito, te acostumbrarás.

¿Abuelito? - preguntó -

El único problema que existe - dijo Hermione al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia el hombre de gris, que parecía haberse acercado un poco más, aunque seguía dandole la espalda - Es que no sé si todavía querrá aceptarme.

¿Y porqué no iba a hacerlo? - preguntó Richard con curiosidad -

Ella le sonrió - Porque dice que le vuelvo loco. No hago más que decirle que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es decir, que no es el hombre adecuado para mí - dijo.

¿Y lo es? - dijo su padre -

No papá - dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia el hombre - Es el hombre perfecto para mí.

Bueno... entonces querrá lo mejor par ti también - dijo su padre -

Lo quiera o no - dijo Hermione - debes saber una cosa, pienso criar a este niño, aunque tenga que hacerlo sola.

No seas tonta Hermione - le soltó su padre en voz alta -

Hermione lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle oyó una voz conocida que dijo:

No puedes hablarle así...

Hermione y Richard se volvieron al mismo tiempo para comprobar que el misterioso hombre de gris se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Detrás Draco y Ginny sonreían.

Esto es un asunto familiar jovencito - dijo Richard - le agradecería que se mantuviera al margen.

Se formó un pequeño grupo a su alrededor, pero a Hermione no le importó. Sólo tenía ojos para un hombre: Harry Potter. Vio que apretaba la mandíbula para no gritarle a su padre. En ese instante lo estudió con cuidado, se había afeitado, comprado un traje y se estaba haciendo pasar por un hombre que claramente no era: Un serio y aburrido ejecutivo y ella se avergonzó por eso. Por su cobardía el hombre que amaba había renunciado a parte de sí mismo por ser quien creía que ella quería que fuera.

No hacia falta que te vistieras así - le susurró -

No importa - contestó él, ajeno a los curiosos -

Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa - contestó e instintivamente se fue hacia él -

Se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó con fuerza. Harry aguantó las ganas de abrazarla, y quería hacerlo con tanta fuerza que no pudiera alejarse jamás de él. Le había resultado un infierno pasarse tres días esquivándola, pero no le había quedado otro remedio.

Había querido enfrentarse a la realidad en aquel baile, donde Hermione estaba en su ambiente. Se le ocurrió que era la única manera de saber si ella lo quería o no. Pero en realidad había sido una idea entupida que no iba a resolver nada. Sí, ciertamente lo estaba besando delante de todo el mundo, pero quizá fuera porque esa noche estaba vestido como el más elegante de los ejecutivos.

Hermione finalmente se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Él se zambulló en esas profundidades color miel y sintió que su alma se unía con la de ella. Sonriendo, Hermione, le agarró la corbata y deshizo el nudo; después le desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa y levantó la mano para alborotarle el pelo, que él se había esmerado en peinar.

Te amo - le susurró directamente al corazón - Te amo como eres, motocicletas, cuero negro, pelo alborotado y todo lo demás.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Harry - ¿No necesitas trajes y corbatas en tu vida? -

No deseo que cambies por mí nunca - dijo meneando la cabeza - todo lo que quiero es que me ames.

Harry sintió una presión en el pecho, provocada por el orgullo y el amor que sentía por Hermione. Entonces se quitó la odiosa corbata de un tirón y la tiró al aire sonriendo - No hay problema, amor - dijo.

¿Hermione, me vas a contar lo que está pasando? - Richard parecía exasperado, pero sorprendentemente tranquilo, considerando la situación -

Papá - dijo tomando la mano de Harry - Quiero presentarte a Harry Potter. Es el dueño de los "Hoteles King" y "Motocicletas Potter", además es el mejor mecánico de todo el país y es el hombre con el que voy a casarme... si es que todavía me acepta.

Por respuesta Harry le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y sin importarle quien pudiera oírlo le dijo, mirándola a los ojos - No quería amarte Herms... pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ti - le acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos - Cásate conmigo cariño... casáte conmigo y déjame que te ame para siempre.

A Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar. Él aguantó la respiración, esperando una respuesta. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza la estrechó entre sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso que le abrasara el alma.

Una de las curiosas suspiró lastimeramente. Finalmente, Harry levantó la cabeza y de reojo vio como Ginny sonreía y Draco levantaba el pulgar y le guiñaba un ojo. Harry sonrió, pensando en lo divertido que iba a resultarles a esos dos contar todos los detalles de esa noche a toda la familia.

¿Motocicletas Potter, eh? - preguntó Richard lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de su futuro yerno - No te vendría mal contratar los servicios de una buena agencia de publicidad, hijo mío - dijo.

Harry sonrió. Al menos el hombre sabía rendirse cuando no había otro remedio. Son soltar a Hermione le tendió la mano derecha a su futuro suegro - Gracias, pero ya tengo una publicista de primera - dijo al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano con firmeza.

Que tontería tardar tanto en casarse, pensaba Hermione mientras miraba al novio a los ojos. Pero había preferido solventar varios asuntos pendientes con algunos clientes para que Harry y ella pudieran irse de luna de miel. En esos momentos tanto a Hermione como a su flamante marido con frac negro les quedaban tan sólo cuatro horas para tomar un avión a Tahití.

Harry la miró de arriba abajo, con una mirada cargada de amor y deseo y Hermione se sorprendió de nuevo. Aquel hombre maravilloso no sólo disfrutaba de los cambios por los que estaba pasando el cuerpo de su mujer, sino que incluso aquella incipiente barriguita le parecía de lo más erótica. Pesando en todo ello, Hermione agarró el ramo de novia con fuerza y le tendió la mano izquierda a Harry, deseosa porque la ceremonia terminara de una vez y comenzara el matrimonio.

Harry le acariciaba distraídamente los nudillos al tiempo que el juez de paz pronunciaba solemnemente las palabras que uniría a aquella maravillosa mujer para el resto de su vida. Estaba preciosa con ese traje color marfil de cintura imperio que le caía como una túnica desde debajo del pecho. Una sencilla corona de clavelinas amarillas y margaritas le adornaban el cabello, dándole el aspecto de una diosa de la antigüedad. ¿Cómo diantres había tenido tanta suerte? Se preguntaba Harry al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

Detrás de ellos sus familiares y amigos más cercanos aguantaban la respiración, expectantes mientras Harry deslizaba una alianza de oro en el dedo de Hermione.

Pasado el acontecimiento, cuando todo era ya oficial, se miraron el uno al otro muy sonrientes.

Juro que los amaré a los dos siempre - susurró mientras ponía una mano sobre el vientre de su ahora esposa -

Ella colocó su mano encima de la de Harry y se puso de puntillas. Cuando los labios de Harry reclamaron los suyos Hermione se dio cuenta de que el matrimonio había sido lo correcto y que era la mujer más afortunada al tener a su lado a un hombre como Harry Potter.

Fin

Notas de la autora: He terminado al fin la historia… ¿Les gustó? espero que si… a mi me ha encantado escribirla….

Pero no desesperen porque como lo prometí, aún falta el Epílogo, él que prometo subiré a fines de esta semana… (Siempre y cuanto lo termine a tiempo jejejejeje)


	14. Epílogo

Tranquilícese Sr. Granger - Luna Weasley (N.A: recuerden que está casada con Ron) observó al hombre que paseaba de arriba abajo por la pobremente iluminada saña de espera de la clínica - Sólo lleva ahí dentro una hora, podríamos pasarnos toda la noche aquí.

Toda la noche? - Richard se puso pálido y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la habitación, a su lado Ginny Malfoy dormía tranquilamente - Esto de esperar se me hizo más llevadero cuando era joven - farfulló.

Habla con él - le pidió Luna a su marido - a ver si así se distrae un poco. Debe ser duro para él siendo Hermione su única hija.

Yo? - preguntó Ron mirando a su esposa sorprendido - ¿De qué quieres que hable con él? mejor que lo haga Draco. Tienen temas en común...

Draco está en la cafetería - dijo Luna - acompañando a James y Lily.

Ron suspiró y se levantó, cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Richard.

Sabe - empezó a decir - Harry me comentó que usted tiene un amigo dueño de una consultoría. Los años no pasan en vano y he estado pensando en hacer un plan de pensiones para Luna y para mi.

Richard lo miró de reojo - Es una idea estupenda - contestó, al tiempo que volvía a mirar hacia las puertas que daban a la sala de maternidad.

¿Entonces cree que debemos invertir? ¿tienen idea? - Ron le preguntó, esperando interesarle con el tema de las finanzas, según Harry, a su suegro le encantaba hablar de negocios - Estaba pensando incluso en adquirir algunos terrenos.

Richard arqueó las pobladas y canosas cejas - La propiedad siempre es una buena forma de asegurar una inversión - dijo - Pero permítame que le dé un consejo...

Vamos amor - susurró Harry al oído de su mujer - Un empujón más y habrás terminado.

Hermione lo miró y asintió. Llevaba una bata de algodón verde y un gorro del mismo color sobre la cabeza. Lo agarró de la mano con fuerza y le dio gracias a Dios porque había querido estar con ella durante el parto, no sabía cómo lo habría hecho de no haber estado con él a su lado. Respiraba con fuerza, superficialmente. Una molestia desgarradora le invadía toda la parte baja del cuerpo y el instinto le decía que tenía que empujar, pero estaba tan cansada.

No sólo se había adelantado el parto dos semanas, sino que desde que empezara con los dolores hasta ese momento habían pasado solamente dos horas. Siempre había creído que el primer hijo tardaba mucho más en nacer, y encima había imaginado que estaba preparada... pero no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

Harry - dijo en el breve intervalo entre las contracciones - ¿Qué pasará si no lo hacemos bien? ¿O si no somos buenos padres?.

Él sonrió - ¿Estás bromeando¿ - le preguntó - Vamos a hacerlo estupendamente.

Muy bien señora Potter - dijo la doctora - prepárese para dar un último empujón y recibir a su hijo.

Se ha adelantado dos semanas - dijo Hermione al tiempo que sentía otro dolor - ¿Estará bien?

La doctora le sonrió con dulzura - No hay de que preocuparse por dos semanas... estará perfectamente - contestó.

El dolor se hizo más intenso, abriéndola por dentro, haciéndole apretar los dientes para aguantarlo mejor.

Ya se ve la cabeza del bebé - dijo la doctora con orgullo - Ya casi está.

Hermione estaba concentrada en el trabajo de parto y Harry la ayudó a incorporarse un poco, casi como su estuviera sentada.

¿No estás contesta de que hayamos esperado hasta ahora para saber el sexo del bebé? - preguntó Harry -

Hermione no le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupada. Pero notó los fuertes brazos de su marido agarrándola y escuchó el animoso tono de la doctora. Sintió una última explosión de energía que la recorrió y la aprovechó para echar a su hijo al mundo. En ese momento alguien en la sala dio un grito y se oyó una risotada.

Hermione miró a Harry y vio que tenía los ojos llorosos - ¿La has visto? - le susurró - Es una niña cariño.. Tenemos una niña.

Una hija... Hermione descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y él la abrazó dulcemente pero con fuerza. Al poco rato una enfermera se acercó al cabecero de la cama con una diminuta persona envuelta en una toallita rosa pálido.

Señor y señora Potter - dijo colocando a la bebé con mucho cuidado en los brazos de su madre - les presento a su hermosa niña.

Harry se inclinó, besó a su hija en la frente y luego besó a su esposa en los labios... Tenía una esposa y una hija.

¿Te he dado las gracias últimamente? - le dijo, ajeno al resto de la gente -

¿Por qué? - preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -

Por amarme - respondió. Hermione sonrió -

Eh Potter - se oyó una voz profunda detrás de ellos -

Se volvieron a mirar para ver a Draco, Ron y James que en ese momento asomaban la cabeza por la puerta.

Papá! - gritó Harry -

Salgan de aquí por favor - les ordenó una de las enfermeras. Ron se echó a reír -

¿Entonces, que es? - preguntó Ron - ¿Un niño... una niña... trillizos?

Una niña - dijo Harry con orgullo -

La enfermera se acercó a Draco meneando una gasa impregnada de yodo delante de sus narices para echarlo de allí. Ron y él salieron. James se quedó un segundo más para decirle algo a su hijo:

Iré a decirle a todos afuera.. Tu madre se pondrá como loca - dijo y salió de la habitación -

Harry meneó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su recién estrenada familia. Hermione aceptó el beso que le dio y luego le pasó a la bebé. Harry agarró el pequeño hatillo como si su hija fuera de puro cristal.

Cuando Harry miró a Hermione con la mirada llorosa, pero a la vez repleta de amor y felicidad, ella se dio cuenta de que conocerlo aquella noche en la oficina de su amigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida.

Finalmente... el Fin... por Fin

Notas mías o sea de esta humilde autora:

He terminado al fin y quiero agradecer a cada una de las maravillosas personas que me ha escrito en este tiempo.

Me he reído con sus comentarios y me he emocionado también por lo que quiero darles las gracias.

Al principio no sabía si esta historia tendría muy buena aceptación, pero me alegra enormemente saber que ha sido todo lo contrario. Me gustó mucho escribir sabiendo que hay gente en esta redonda tierra que esperaba una actualización. Muchas gracias a todos por todo... y espero nos veamos en otro fics.

Cuídense mucho: **Liz Echizen, Saritaharryherm, Jim, Anairan h/h, Tonks Granger, Elizabethsach, Dragonfly81, Mily, Vangie, Brenda-Potter-Skywalker-Kent, brisa2006, gryreinadecorazones, fRaNbLaCkOp, sakurawinner, Kirlatan, juniperselegna, Dakota-Malfoy, ally, Hikaru-Hoshi, brinitonks, Nadia op**.

Si quedó alguien en el tintero sorry, pero de todas maneras graciassssssss!


End file.
